The Legendany Bladers: Sequal to The Crystal Blade
by organizationroxas
Summary: As Kai and Alexis become closer, the Demolition Boys keep making plots to make them join their team! Kai/OC,Tyson/OC, Ray/Mariah/OC(love triangle), Max/OC, and a lot of other couples that are just OC FINISHED!!
1. The Lightning Saix!

Chapter 1: The Lightning Saix!  
  
'....' = thoughts  
  
"..." = what the character is saying  
  
(...) = my little interruption or jokes  
  
The Bladebreakers haven't seen each other a lot since the American   
  
Tournament 2 years ago. Tyson is still training with his Dragoon blade  
  
and with his Grandpa. Ray went back to his hometown, and Max is living   
  
with his mom in America. Alexis hasn't changed a bit in her personality,  
  
her beyblading skills and her love for Kai. Kai hasn't opened up a bit  
  
since the last time they saw him. He's still, grumpy, a loner and great  
  
at beyblading.  
  
Our story starts with Alexis, when she decides to visit everyone, with a new  
  
friend.  
  
"Nice to be back in Tokyo!" said Alexis stretching her arms to the sky.  
  
They walked to Kai's which was the closest from the airport.  
  
Alexis rang the doorbell, hoping Kai would answer it.  
  
Due to her bad luck, Grandpa Kaido answered it.  
  
"Hello? What are you 2 girls doing here?" he said in a creepy voice.  
  
"I'm here to see Kai," said Alexis.  
  
"Sorry, but you may not see Kai at the moment. He is training and, he  
  
takes his training seriously," said Grandpa Hiwatari, with no expression.  
  
"I know, I'll come back later. Can you tell him for me that Alexis stopped by?"  
  
"Hey Alexis!"  
  
Kai was standing behind Grandpa Hiwatari.  
  
"Kai, you know this girl?" said Grandpa Hiwatari, suspiciously.  
  
"Oh course, she Alexis of the Bladebreakers, my team mate," said Kai.  
  
"Well," said Grandpa Hiwatari, facing Alexis. "I've heard a lot of good things about   
  
you." Alexis just smiled sweetly.  
  
"So Alexis, what are you doing here?" asked Kai, still behind Grandpa Hiwatari.  
  
"I came for a visit. Why? You think, I'd meet the Bladebreakers and never  
  
see them again! Honestly!" she replied.  
  
"Yea," a small smile lit up on Kai's face.  
  
Grandpa Hiwatari saw this and he knew right away what was going on.  
  
'Kai is falling in love with this girl, I better watch him and his actions,' thought   
  
Grandpa Hiwatari.  
  
Grandpa Hiwatari, left the three alone.  
  
"Kai, this is Michaela. She's a friend from my hometown, and Ray is here too.  
  
He went over to get Tyson," said Alexis.  
  
"We are supposed to meet Ray in 5 minutes at the park, Alexis," said Michaela.  
  
Michaela had long, silky, black hair and a headband pulled her hair back. She had   
  
brown eyes and wore a pink tank top and a jean skirt. She wore a pair of pink  
  
wrist guards.  
  
Alexis on the other hand, always looked different every time Kai saw her.  
  
She had her perfect brown hair still, with now red tips. She wore a   
  
red spaghetti strap shirt and a jean capri.  
  
"We better go meet Ray now, would you like to come?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Sure, I'll go get Dranzer," said Kai.  
  
Kai returned with Dranzer and they left. They all were being monitored by  
  
Grandpa Hiwatari who was at the window.  
  
They walked over to the park. Tyson and Ray were already there.  
  
"You took longer than we did, and I had to get Tyson," said Ray.  
  
"Well, when you try to get past Kai's Grandpa, It takes a lot of courage,"  
  
said Alexis.  
  
"And then I have a lot of explaining after," said Kai in disgust.  
  
"Yea.. you're Grandpa is really scary!" said Michaela.  
  
"Who's that?" Tyson asked Ray.  
  
"Oh, this is Michaela," said Ray.  
  
"She's a friend of mine who lives in my hometown," said Alexis.  
  
"Oh," said Tyson.  
  
"Yea," said Michaela.  
  
"So, do you beyblade?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yea, I'm part of a team called The Lightning Saix," said Michaela.  
  
"Oh really?" said Kai.  
  
"Yea, it's a team made up of girls.There's Christy, Kylee, Katie,   
  
and me," said Michaela.  
  
"Hey!" said two voices from behind them.  
  
"Max! Kenny!" shouted Tyson the them.  
  
"That's not the only people here!" said Michaela. "Christy! Katie! Kylee!"  
  
The 3 girls ran over to Michaela and the 2 boys went to Tyson.  
  
"Michaela, this is Max, and that is Kenny," said Tyson.  
  
"The girl in the blue is Kylee, the one with the ponytail is Katie  
  
and the other one is Christy," said Michela.  
  
Kylee had brown hair, which was pulled back into a messy bun.  
  
She wore a light blue t-shirt and white shorts. She also had  
  
a pair of blue wrist guards on her hands to stop being hurt  
  
by her blade.  
  
Katie also had brown hair, that was tied into a ponytail.  
  
She wore white t-shirt and a jean capri, with a pair of white wrist   
  
guards.  
  
Christy had shoulder-length brown, pulled back with also a headband.  
  
She wore white t-shirt with a jean vest and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," said Tyson.  
  
"Hey, does anyone know where Kai went to?" asked Alexis.  
  
"He left without saying goodbye," said Michaela.  
  
"That's Kai for yea," said Max.  
  
"He always acts like this," said Ray.  
  
"Yea, so don't let him get on your nerves," said Tyson.  
  
"Yea, or else, well you don't want to here the or else part," said Alexis.  
  
"It wouldn't matter to you Alexis. He never gets mad at you," said Ray.  
  
"So true," said Alexis.  
  
"I'm starved! Let's go get something to eat!" said Tyson.  
  
"Me too. Let's go! Where do you want to go?" said Christy.  
  
"We perfer anywhere but a buffet!" said Ray.  
  
"Oh! He got me again!" said Tyson, who looked very angry because, he was going to   
  
suggest a buffet.  
  
"I saw a great Chinese Resturant when we were leaving Kai's house, let's go   
  
there," said Michaela.  
  
Kai's house  
  
Kai came through the door and headed straight to his computor.  
  
"Let's look up the Lightning Saix," he said as he typed it in.  
  
Kai read through their information.  
  
"Perfect!" 


	2. Kai and Alexis' Secret Out!

Chapter 2: Alexis and Kai's secret out!!  
  
Alexis and Michaela left for Kai's to see if he wanted to come and  
  
practice with the rest of the Bladebreakers and the Lightning Saix.  
  
"Hi there!" said Alexis to Grandpa Hiwatari how yet again, answered  
  
the door.  
  
"I expect you're here for Kai again. I'll go get him," said Grandpa Hiwatari.  
  
When Grandpa Hiwatari got back, Kai was following him.  
  
"Hi Alexis, what's the matter now?" he said dully.  
  
"Everyone's practicing.."  
  
"For once," said Michaela, who cut in Alexis' sentence.  
  
"Anyways, we came to see if you wanted to join," said Alexis.  
  
"Yea, whatever, I'll get Dranzer," said Kai and he headed to get   
  
Dranzer.  
  
When he got back, they left straight away.  
  
"Kai can we practice the fusion?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Yea, sure," said Kai.  
  
They arrived at the park, where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Oh, you got Kai to come," said Tyson.  
  
Alexis gripped tightly onto Kai's arm saying "Don't hurt him!"  
  
"Well, how about the Bladebreakers vs. the Lightning Saix," said Ray.  
  
"That would be fine with me, well it's really up to Michaela," said Katie.  
  
"I don't care," replied Michaela.  
  
"Alright, It's the Bladebreakers vs. the Lightning Saix," said Ray.  
  
"How about Alexis vs. Michaela, Ray vs. Katie, Tyson vs. Christy and me   
  
vs. Kylee," said Max.  
  
"What about Kai?" asked Katie.  
  
"I only came here because I was asked too, not because I wanted to," said Kai.  
  
"Okay then," said Katie.  
  
"The only reason Kai came was because Alexis asked him to," said Tyson.  
  
Kai, who was extremely mad at Tyson was about to hurt him when suddenly  
  
Alexis hung onto his arm again, which stopped him completely!  
  
"Told yea," said Tyson.  
  
Alexis was also angry now. She let go off Kai's arm.  
  
"Get him," she said evilly, as Kai hid behind a tree.  
  
"Where'd Kai go? Is he afraid?" said Tyson.  
  
"Not every close."  
  
Kai was standing right behind Tyson and was about to punch him   
  
in his stomach, but then..  
  
"Well, how about we battle?" said Christy.  
  
"Alright," said Max.  
  
"Michaela vs. Alexis," said Katie.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!"  
  
Michaela launched a light pink blade, while Alexis launched a dark blue  
  
one.  
  
"I've studied all your moves, so you can't win," said Michaela.  
  
"Oh really, there's one move you still haven't discovered, but I won't  
  
use it, yet," said Alexis. "For now.. Fire Crystal Mirage!"  
  
"Okay, Scatter! Star Stream!" said Michaela.  
  
Dranzer in Kai's pocket began to glow. When Michaela's beyblade was about   
  
to hit Skyler, a shield blocked it's attack.  
  
"Alexis," shouted Kai.  
  
"What's going on?" said Alexis.  
  
Kai held up his Dranzer.  
  
"It's Skyzer!" said Kai.  
  
"Skyzer! Attack!" said Alexis.  
  
"Alexis, you'll bit's name is Skyler. You can't say your bit beast's   
  
name right?" said Michaela.  
  
"You don't understand, Skyzer is the name of a bit beast. A fused bit beast,"  
  
said Kai.  
  
"A fused bit beast? Yea right! That only happens when two owners of  
  
the same type of bit beast get so close that they..." Michaela  
  
stopped. "....eventually fall in love."   
  
"Fall in love?" said Christy.  
  
'That's it then, Kai and Alexis have become so close that naturally, their  
  
bit beasts would also get along quite well,' thought Max.  
  
"Skyzer! Finish her!" said Alexis.  
  
Michaela's blade flew out of the stadium.  
  
The battles went on. Tyson won to Christy. Ray lost to Katie and Max lost   
  
to Kylee.  
  
When the battles were over, Kai was walking home with Alexis, Michaela and Ray,  
  
because their hotel was the same way Kai's house was.  
  
"Hey Alexis, Kai. That Skyzer bit is so cool! I mean how many people have a fused  
  
bit beast," said Michaela.  
  
"Yea, even I agree with that," said Ray.  
  
"I guess," said Alexis.  
  
Kai's house was in sight. Kai took Alexis into an alley, beside his house.  
  
"Alexis, do you think you can come over tomorrow, to my house. I want to see  
  
if we can practice with Skyzer," said Kai.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Alexis, she kissed Kai's cheek and ran off. 


	3. Skyzer Blade!

Chapter 3: Skyzer blade!   
  
Alexis walked over to Kai's house. She was extremely happy.  
  
She rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Alexis," said Kai.  
  
"Are you ready to do some practicing?" asked Alexis cheerfully.  
  
"I guess, follow me," said Kai and walked to the computer room.  
  
"I was able to think up a new combination for the Skyzer Blade,"  
  
said Alexis.  
  
"Really?" said Kai, sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Yea, but I need the colour to change and, we need to test it,"  
  
replied Alexis. She pulled out a couple of parts.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yea, I got the parts from Max. He said it makes a combination, but I  
  
wasn't sure what you'd say because, well your Kai," said Alexis.  
  
Kai took a look at the parts Alexis got for the new blade. It was  
  
the same Dranzer bottom, with a Dragoon weight disk and her Skyler  
  
attack ring. It was a right spin.  
  
"It's a good combination, but as you said we need to change the colour,  
  
and we have to make it our own with paint and things, then we have to make   
  
a bit that represents Skyzer," said Kai.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling this is going to take a long time," complained Alexis.  
  
"Because it is," said Kai.  
  
The got down to work. First they chose a colour, which was a navy blue.  
  
Alexis drew a bit that kind of looked like Skyler and Kai make an attack ring   
  
design.  
  
It took all day, and they both lost track of time, It was 6:00.  
  
"Are you staying for dinner? Or are you going back to the hotel?" asked Kai.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll stay because It will be 8:00 by the time I get back, so, I'm going to be really  
  
hungry," said Alexis.  
  
"Fine with me," said Kai, and the walked into the Dining Room.  
  
Grandpa Hiwatari was already sitting down, waiting for Kai.  
  
"Good Afternoon Alexis," said Grandpa Hiwatari.  
  
"Good Afternoon," said Alexis, trying to be polite.  
  
When they were all seated they ate, then Alexis left.  
  
"Kai, was she here all day?" asked Grandpa Hiwatari, a few minutes after Alexis left.  
  
"Yea. What are you trying to say?" replied Kai.  
  
"It's nothing," said Grandpa Hiwatari.  
  
'Obviously, you don't like her at all,' thought Kai.  
  
The next day, Alexis had stopped by again, to finish up some of the work. They didn't do much  
  
that day, because they needed help from Max, with making the design real.  
  
Kai and Alexis made it over to Max's place the following day. With a little help from his dad, It  
  
was done by the end of the day.  
  
Kai had went over to the park with Alexis to test it out. They won every match.  
  
"Kai! Alexis!" Tyson, Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson were walking over to them.  
  
"Is that the new Skyzer Blade?" asked Mr. Dickenson, pointing to Alexis' hand.  
  
"Yes, it is," replied Alexis.  
  
"Well, the main reason that we're here, is that we got invited to a tournament  
  
in Russia, again," said Tyson.  
  
"Yea, we were wondering if you two are coming," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"I'm not busy," said Alexis.  
  
Kai nodded his head.  
  
"Well, we leave in two days," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"I can't wait!" said Max.  
  
"Yea, we're going back to Russia," said Kenny.  
  
That night, Alexis found out that the Lightning Saix were going to the   
  
tournament also. She was so happy.  
  
"Yea, I can't wait! We get to go to Russia for the first time!" said Michaela.  
  
"I haven't been there, but the rest of the Bladebreakers have," said Alexis.  
  
"Really?" said Katie, starting to park her bag.  
  
"Yea, they went to a tournament there, I think 4 years ago," said Alexis.  
  
"Oh," replied Katie.  
  
Alexis settled into bed, and quickly feel asleep. She was so excited about  
  
going to Russia.  
  
'I just can't wait!" thought Alexis. 


	4. Black Dranzer! Friends from the Past!

Chapter 4: Black Dranzer! Friends from the Past!  
  
Reaching Russia was a simple task. It took about a day. Kai wasn't all that happy about going to  
  
Russia, back to Boris, his old training camp.What he was glad about was seeing Black Dranzer  
  
again.  
  
'I remember it so clearly,' thought Kai.  
  
"Kai! Earth to Kai!" Alexis was trying to talk to him.  
  
"Yes," said Kai dully.  
  
"We're leaving," said Alexis.  
  
Kai got up, and followed Alexis.  
  
"Kai, are you going to be alright with this?" asked Ray quietly, as they entered the bus.  
  
"I guess," said Kai.  
  
The bus ride was quiet, besides the fact Tyson was snoring down the bus. When they arrived at  
  
the hotel, Kai wasn't very happy as usual. Boris was standing at the front door, waiting for Kai.  
  
"Didn't we say to leave Kai alone!" shouted Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray together. Boris said  
  
nothing.  
  
"What do you want with me now? Want to toy with me again?" said Kai.  
  
"Just as feisty as ever," said Boris.  
  
"Kai? What does he mean?" asked Alexis.  
  
"It's none of your concern!" said Kai. He felt kind of bad for   
  
shouting at Alexis, but he had to.  
  
"Alright," she said and ran to Ray, and hid behind him, terrified of Kai. Boris approached him.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one last time, are you going to join our little   
  
association?" asked Boris.  
  
"What do you think?" said Kai angrily.  
  
"You tell me," said Boris.  
  
"Look, you may have convinced my grandfather, but you're never going to get me to join!"  
  
shouted Kai. Alexis had never seen Kai so angry before. Boris laughed.  
  
"Well, then I'll have to convince you the same way last time. Tala,"   
  
said Boris.  
  
Tala came out of the building, with a beyblade.  
  
"No way! Is it what I think it is!!" said Alexis.  
  
Kai turned to Alexis, who was still hiding behind Ray.  
  
"Black Dranzer," said Kai.  
  
"Listen to me Kai. If you want Black Dranzer, you will have to join the   
  
association," said Boris.  
  
"Kai! No!" shreaked Alexis.  
  
"You can't tempt me twice," said Kai.  
  
"Then, Tala, you know what to do," said Boris.  
  
Tala came up to him and punch him in the gut and Kai, passed out.  
  
"We will have to take you," said Boris.  
  
"KAI!" shrieked Alexis.  
  
"Oh and if you want this you can have it." Boris tossed Kai's Dranzer   
  
launcher to Alexis.  
  
"That was a big mistake," said Ray.  
  
Alexis took out the Skyzer blade.  
  
"What Ray said is true! Fly Skyzer!" said Alexis and launched Skyzer at   
  
Boris' arm which loosened the grip off Kai and he fell to the ground.  
  
"What is that beyblade! It has so much power!" said Boris in amazement.  
  
"The power of the Skyzer blade! Skyzer Fire Crystal Arrow Attack!" said   
  
Alexis, and Skyzer attacked Boris now sending him down to the ground.  
  
Kai opened his eyes. He quickly got up and ran over to Alexis. Then he whispered something in  
  
her ear. He quickly punched her and she passed out.  
  
"Ray, take care of her," said Kai and placed her in Ray's arms then turned to Boris.  
  
"You made me do something that I regret," said Kai. "Skyzer!"  
  
Skyzer went right into Kai's hand. He put it onto his launcher and then..  
  
"Fly Skyzer!" He launched the beyblade and it knocked Black Dranzer right out of Tala's hand.  
  
"Gottcha!" Alexis caught Black Dranzer.  
  
"What! What just happened!" said Boris.  
  
"Do you really think I'd hurt a girl!" said Kai.  
  
"Kai catch!" said Alexis and she threw Black Dranzer to Kai. While Skyzer, returned to Alexis.  
  
"Ready?" asked Alexis.  
  
Kai nodded his head.  
  
"Fly Skyzer!"  
  
"Black Dranzer!"  
  
Skyzer successfully knocked out Tala. Black Dranzer did the same to Boris.  
  
"Mess with me again, and you'll get the same beating," said Kai.  
  
"Next time, warn me when you want me to battle like that after a tiring  
  
plane ride," said the exhausted Alexis.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry about being late. Christy made us miss the plane ride."  
  
Michela had just arrived with the rest of the lightning Saix and two boys.  
  
"Oh this is Kyle, Mark and Jason, they are the boy part of our team," said Katie. Alexis rolled her  
  
eyes. Why did they have to come, thought Alexis.  
  
"Alexis, how are you?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Back off Kyle," said Alexis and walked over to Kai.  
  
"She must really hate them," whispered Ray to Max and Tyson.  
  
Kyle was a boy with black hair, that was spiked and brown eyes. He wore a black T-Shirt and a  
  
pair of jeans. Jason was Kyle's twin brother, he wore he exact same clothing as Kyle. Mark on the  
  
other hand, had brown hair and eyes, he wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
The Bladebreakers weren't wearing their usual clothes. They wore the uniforms they made for the  
  
American Tournament.  
  
"I like the clothing guys, It's so cool with your team name on it," said Kylee.  
  
"So you're the Bladebreakers. I've heard a lot about you guys," said Jason.  
  
"And what about it?" said Ray.  
  
"Guys? Does anyone know where Kai went to, and Alexis?" asked Max, looking around.  
  
"No. They are so good at sneaking away, probably in our room," said Tyson.  
  
"Yea, you're right, let's go check up on them," said Ray.  
  
The Lightning Saix and what remained of the Bladebreakers went to their room. When they got  
  
there, Alexis was cooking up a dinner, that smelled great!  
  
"Oh I can't wait for dinner!" said Tyson.  
  
"Where's Kai?" asked Max.  
  
"In the bedroom," said Alexis.  
  
They went over to the bedroom, Kai was fast asleep on one side of a bed. There was 3 beds, one  
  
for Kai and Alexis, one for Tyson and Ray and one for Max and Kenny. "Sleeping like a baby,"  
  
said Jason.  
  
"Yea!" said Mark.  
  
"He's been working hard today, I don't blame him," said Max.  
  
"Yea, Boris and Tala tired him out good," said Ray.  
  
"Smell that," said Tyson.  
  
"Yea, that smells so good, what is that?" said Max.  
  
"Alexis' cooking," said Michaela.  
  
Alexis came up to them.  
  
"Dinner's ready," said Alexis.  
  
Tyson and Max rushed to the table. Ray laughed.  
  
"They can't wait, can they?" said Ray to Alexis.  
  
"I remember the same fate with someone else," replied Alexis.  
  
"Yea," said Ray and laughed.  
  
Kai was still fast asleep by 9:00.  
  
"He was really tired, I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet. He's usually a light sleeper," said Ray.  
  
"Yea, but I think Black Dranzer requires power from the player," said Alexis. I sure hope not,  
  
thought Ray. Kai opened his eyes.  
  
"6:00? I actually had a 12 hour sleep without being disturbed. They must be sick," said Kai.  
  
Kai got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake up Alexis. He got changed into his Bladebreaker  
  
uniform, and openned the front door. There he saw 3 boys.  
  
"You must be Kai," said one boy.  
  
"What about it?" replied Kai.  
  
"I'm Jason, that's Mark and Kyle. We're part of the Lightning Saix,"  
  
said Jason.  
  
"Whatever," said Kai and he walked down the hall.  
  
Later that morning, the Bladebreakers noticed that Kai had gone off  
  
somewhere.  
  
"I'm going to check out somewhere, make sure you practice for the   
  
tournament next week, or else. -Kai"  
  
"I hate it when he does that to us," said Tyson.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was at the airport, waiting. Waiting for someone to show up.  
  
"Hey Kai."  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up."  
  
"Tyson! Look at this bill!!" said Max.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Max," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"I think Mr. Dickenson has it covered," said Ray.  
  
"Hey look there's Kai. And!" said Tyson.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Robert were infront of them.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys in the tournament too?" asked Tyson.  
  
"You better think we are," said Johnney.  
  
"Johnny! Stop being rude!" said Oliver.  
  
"It's really okay, Oliver, we're used to it," said Max.  
  
"I guess. So, how have you guys been since we last saw you? What is it? About 4 years?" said  
  
Enrique.   
  
"Yea, It's been a long time," said Ray.  
  
"Hey boys! Alexis," Michaela walked into the resturant with the rest of the Lightning Saix.  
  
"Morning Michaela, what's up?" asked Ray.  
  
"Nothing, what's up with the crowd?" asked Michaela.  
  
"It's no crowd," said Ray.  
  
"These are our friends, Oliver, Johnney, Robert and Eurique," said Max.  
  
"They are the European champions," said Tyson. Kai got up.  
  
"Where are you going this time, Kai?" asked Ray.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, just expect a lot of friends coming," said Kai, and he walked  
  
off.  
  
"A lot of friends? He knows something we don't!" said Tyson.  
  
"No, really?" said Ray sarcastically.  
  
"It was kind of odvious Tyson," said Robert.  
  
It was now noon, and Tyson, being the way he has always been, was extremely hungry.   
  
"We just had brunch. How can you be hungry?" asked Kylee.  
  
"It's the way he's always been. He has to have breakfast, brunch, lunch, snack, another snack,  
  
dinner, snack, then a midnight snack," said Alexis.  
  
"It's all true," said Max.  
  
"You don't want to see our dinner bills," said Ray. Everyone laughed except for Tyson.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was walking down an alley and spotted a couple of bladers, and thought that he  
  
could have some fun with them.  
  
"Hey kid! Get out of here!" said one of the bladers.  
  
"Don't I know you," said another boy.  
  
"Yea, that's Kai Hiwatari! From the Bladebreakers," said another boy.  
  
"Then let's blade," said the first boy.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and took out his launcher and his original dranzer.  
  
'I can't use Black Dranzer now,' thought Kai.  
  
"Are you ready? 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!"  
  
Kai launched his blade and soon enough, Dranzer had defeated the boy.  
  
"What!" shrieked the first boy.  
  
Kai turnned around and then walked out of the alley.  
  
"That was so boring," said Kai to himself.  
  
Kai continued to walk towards the Biovolt Academy.  
  
"Kai, what took you so long!"  
  
The All Starz were standing at the gate.  
  
"We have to wait a couple of minutes for this other team, the White Tigers," said Kai.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Lee was in a tree while the rest of them were behind that same tree.  
  
"Let's go," said Kai and walked them back to the hotel where the Bladebreakers and the Lightning  
  
Saix were staying.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers and the Lightning Saix were in the room, when Kai entered,  
  
followed by the White Tigers and the All Starz.  
  
"Any more surprises Kai?" asked Ray. Kai didn't say anything.  
  
"Ray!" Mariah ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too," said Ray.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't kiss up the enemy," said Emily.  
  
"What did you say!" said Mariah.  
  
"You heard what I said! Just don't!" said Emily. Both girls were furious at each other.  
  
"Alright Mariah, cut that out," said Lee dragging her back to Ray.  
  
"You too, Emily," said Micheal, dragging her as far away as possible from Mariah.  
  
Everyone laughed. Everyone was really happy to see each other. Mariah and Emily fought a lot  
  
more that day, which got Lee and Micheal very annoyed. So they ended up locking them up into  
  
two separate rooms. It was getting late, the All Starz were the room beside them, and the   
  
White Tigers were beside the Lightning Saix's room which was across from the Bladebreakers.  
  
"I am so tired!" said Ray, throwing himself into bed.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Max.  
  
"Tyson and Kai are already asleep," said Alexis.  
  
"Well, good night then!" said Ray.  
  
Alexis and Max fell asleep, but Ray stayed awake.  
  
"Things seem just too joyful now, something's going to happen I just know it," said Ray quietly  
  
and fell asleep. 


	5. Glorious Morning?

Chapter 5: Morning Glories? I Think Not!!  
  
Morning came quickly. The Bladebreakers were still fast asleep. Soon, Mariah and Emily peered  
  
through the front door.  
  
"Lucky Ray gave you that key," whispered Emily.  
  
"I know," said Mariah.  
  
They quickly tiptoed inside the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"It's so warm in here. How can they sleep like this?" whispered Emily. They heard a tapping on  
  
the door.  
  
"Michael, they are still asleep," said Emily after she opened to door slightly.  
  
"Then wake them up. We need to get some practicing done," whispered   
  
Michael.  
  
Mariah walked over to the window. She pulled the blinds.  
  
"Mariah? What are you doing here?" asked Ray sleepily.  
  
"Look at the clock. It's 10:30," said Mariah.  
  
"So?" said Ray, weakly.  
  
"Ray," said Mariah who was annoyed.  
  
"Close the blinds would yea, I'm going back to sleep," said the very  
  
tired Ray.  
  
"These Bladebreakers can sleep through anything," said Emily.  
  
"I know," said Mariah, closing back the blinds.  
  
"I mean, even Kai is knocked out still," said Emily.  
  
"Let's leave them alone," said Mariah.  
  
They both left the room.  
  
"You mean, they're still sleeping!" said Lee.  
  
"Shhh..... yea, Ray was so weak, he could hardly lift his head," said Mariah.  
  
"And even Kai is still asleep, I mean, he's usually up by now," said  
  
Emily.  
  
"Kai's still sleeping?"  
  
"Tala! We don't really need the aggravation now, so if you could go back to your team it would  
  
be most appreciated," said Judy.  
  
"I'm not leaving. I have strict orders from Master Boris to talk to Kai," said Tala.  
  
"Well, don't expect them to wake up to soon then. But if they do wake up, tell them that their  
  
friends want them. Chow Tala! Come on guys, let's go see if we can find the Lightning Saix," said   
  
Mariah.  
  
"They are at the practice dishes," said Tala.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," said Emily, and they all left Tala alone.  
  
"I think I should stop by later," said Tala.  
  
Tala headed back to Biovolt Academy.  
  
Later On....  
  
It was now lunchtime and the Bladebreakers were just getting out of  
  
bed.  
  
"Whatever we did last night, I'm never doing again," said Max.  
  
"I know, even I was asleep," said Kai.  
  
They got changed into their uniforms and just as Max was about to open the door, they heard a  
  
knock.  
  
"Morning Bladebreakers, or should I say afternoon," said Emily.  
  
"You guys slept for so long," said Mariah.  
  
"It was so boring! We were practicing against each other!" said  
  
Michael.  
  
"And what's wrong with playing against each other?" asked Alexis.  
  
"It's not as much fun," said Lee.  
  
"We already know each others strengths and weaknesses," said Kevin.  
  
"Whenever we battle you guys, you always have a new strategy," said   
  
Steven.  
  
"Courtesy of Kai," said Tyson.  
  
"Good Afternoon Boys and Girls!" said Mr. Dickenson, as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Mr. Dickenson," said Kenny.  
  
"Hi Mr. D! What's up for today's game plan?" asked Tyson.  
  
"It's your day off, but I brought some people you might know. You may come in," said Mr.  
  
Dickenson.  
  
Max's Dad and Tyson's Grandpa and Dad were at the door.  
  
"DAD!!" Max was really happy to see his dad again.  
  
"Oh no!" said Tyson, who wasn't as hysterical for his Grandpa to  
  
be here. Everyone laughed at this comment.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen any of the Majestics around?" asked Ray.  
  
"No. We were looking for them this morning, but no luck. Where could they have gone?" said  
  
Kylee.  
  
"I know where."  
  
Leaving the front door open wasn't such a smart idea.  
  
"What do you want Tala?" snapped Kai.  
  
"To talk to you," replied Tala.  
  
"And may I ask why?" said Kai.  
  
"Boris told me to," said Tala.  
  
"In that case, you know what I'm going to say," said Kai and turned to the rest of the  
  
Bladebreakers.  
  
"NO!!" The Bladebreakers said together and pushed Tala out of the room, and locked the door.  
  
"That was fast," said Christy in amazement.  
  
"We've been working on it," said Ray.  
  
"Anytime the Demolition Boys want Kai on behalf of Boris," said Max.  
  
"And they are now pros at it," said Kenny.  
  
"Maybe, we should split up and wherever they are, they can't go too   
  
far if they are in the hotel," suggested Alexis.  
  
"That's a good idea. But this time, you boys better take the new headset  
  
walkie-talkies to communicate with each other," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"And what about me, I'm not a boy," said Alexis.  
  
"Oh my, sorry Alexis," said Mr. Dickenson.   
  
"While the boys and Alexis go and get the headsets, we should  
  
assign your places," said Tyson's Dad.  
  
"Okay, there is the pool, practice dishes, tennis court, basketball  
  
court, the Majestic room, the main lobby, our rooms, gift shop,  
  
restaurant, movie theater, beyblade shop, and computer lab," said  
  
Michaela.  
  
"The pool, the basketball and tennis courts are close so 3 of us can go   
  
there with one Bladebreaker. How about Emily be on?" said Judy.  
  
"I call the Tennis Courts!" said Emily.  
  
"I'll take the Basketball Court," said Mariah.  
  
"How about Alexis take to pool," said Katie.  
  
"So, Emily, Alexis and Mariah have the pool, tennis and basketball   
  
courts," said Kenny, writing it down on a piece of paper.  
  
"The dishes and Beyblade shop. Kai, defiantly Kai," said Michaela.  
  
"Michaela," said Tyson's Grandpa.  
  
"And Michael," said Judy.  
  
"The Majestics are about 6 doors down. And our rooms are very close to each other," said  
  
Steven.  
  
"How about Ray, Eddy, and Lee?" said Judy.  
  
"That's fine," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Gift and restaurant? That's not hard for our Bladebreaker," said Tyson's Dad.  
  
"Tyson..." said Kenny writing it down.  
  
"Christy," said Michaela.  
  
"Steven," said Judy.  
  
"Who do we have left?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Kevin, Max, Kylee and Katie," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"That's the last group," said Max's Dad.  
  
"And parents. I'll stay here with Ray. Judy, go with Alexis. Max's  
  
dad(sorry, I don't know the last name yet!) go with Kai. Grandpa  
  
go with Max, and Tyson's dad goes with Tyson."  
  
"Sound like a plan," said Michaela.  
  
"Hopefully, Tyson doesn't eat the whole restaurant," said Steven.  
  
"And Christy, she loves to eat," whisper Michaela to Steven.  
  
"Oh no!" sighed Steven.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"See yea in a bit!" said Alexis and they left. 


	6. Alexis, gone

Chapter 6: Alexis, gone.  
  
"Alexis! Wait up!" Emily and Mariah were chasing after Alexis who was running past the gift  
  
shops and other places to make it to the pool, the tennis courts, and the basketball courts.  
  
"We don't have to rush!" yelled Mariah.  
  
"You two are not in shape!" shouted back Alexis.  
  
"What?!" Mariah and Emily instantly sped up, and caught up with Alexis. They reached the pools  
  
and the courts.  
  
"See you both in a bit!" said Alexis.  
  
Alexis reached the pools. She scanned to area.  
  
"This is Alexis," she said into her headset. "The Majestics are not at the pool."  
  
"This is Ray. Have you heard from Mariah and Emily yet?"   
  
"No."   
  
"This is Kai. They aren't at the beyblade dishes or the beyblade shop."  
  
"Okay. Kai, you, Michael, and Michaela can come back to our room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alexis, get reports from Mariah and Emily."  
  
"Alrighty!"  
  
Alexis walked to the Basketball courts first.  
  
"Mariah!"  
  
"They aren't here!"  
  
"This is Alexis. They were not found at the Basketball courts."  
  
"Alexis! Mariah! They aren't at the Tennis Courts!"  
  
"Ray! They aren't in any of these locations."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Tala," said Alexis.  
  
"Your friends are perfectly safe, for now."  
  
"What do you mean by for now?" asked Mariah.  
  
"If your friend Kai doesn't join the Demolition Boys, they all will experience very painful pain  
  
or, possibly death."  
  
"That is just cruel! Taking innocent people as hostages!" screamed Alexis.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"That is just cruel! Taking innocent people as hostages!"  
  
"Ouch! Why is she screaming?" said Ray.  
  
"What's going on Ray?" asked Kai.  
  
"Tala! You know you're not going to get away with this!"  
  
"It's Tala! He has the Majestics!" said Ray.  
  
"I'll go get the girls! Ray, you get everyone to meet up here!" said Kai, and ran out  
  
of the room.  
  
Kai ran as quickly as possible through the hall, out to back doors, and to the Basketball courts.  
  
"You know what. I have order to take you too, girls. So make this easy for you and me, and  
  
come here," said Tala.  
  
"You'll have to take us by force!" said Mariah.  
  
"Really, I only want one of you," said Tala, pointing to Alexis.  
  
"That's a good move. Take the one who is most precious to me."  
  
"So you decided to show up after all," said Tala.  
  
"And I am never going to join you!" said Kai.  
  
"I guess, I have to take you by force also, but why bother. I'll just take this one!" Tala grabbed  
  
Alexis' arm, he began to run with Alexis in his arms.  
  
"Kai!" screamed Alexis. Tala jumped over a fence.   
  
"Emily! Take my headset, tell Ray I'm going after Alexis and Tala." Kai tossed the headset over  
  
to Emily, and ran after Tala.  
  
Tala had already reached Biovolt Academy.  
  
"Now stay there!" He threw Alexis into a small room with a bench, a table, and two beds.  
  
"Oh no! They got Alexis. That means Kai should be here any minute now," said Oliver, who   
  
was in the room also with the rest of the Majestics.  
  
"We were looking all over for you! They took you hostage, and well, Kai came to rescue us and   
  
then Tala took me away so Kai would come. They obviously had this planned out."  
  
"Then we have to make up a plan to get out," said Johnny.  
  
"Alexis? Alexis?"   
  
"My headset. Ray, this is Alexis and the Majestics. Get us out of here," said Alexis, as quietly as   
  
possible. They all of a sudden heard sirens.  
  
"It's Kai! He's come to rescue us!" said Robert.  
  
"He can get to them! But I wont allow him to get to the girl!" Tala rushed in and grabbed Alexis.  
  
By the time Kai reached the room, Tala and Alexis were gone.  
  
"They keep on pulling Alexis away from you Kai. You have to go after her again!" said Enrique.  
  
"I know," said Kai.  
  
"Why do you think they keep on taking Alexis?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Of course!" said Kai.  
  
"What is it, Kai! What it is!" said Oliver.  
  
"My Grandfather! He hates Alexis. He would do anything to get rid of her!" said Kai.  
  
"Maybe you should come back with us, and we can think up a plan to get her back Kai,  
  
and It's getting late," said Oliver.  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
When they got back, Oliver told the rest the whole story.  
  
"You guys should have fought back!!! You four are useless!!" screamed Mariah.  
  
The boys jumped back trying to get away from Mariah screaming.  
  
"Mariah, can you help me with something for a moment?" said Ray.  
  
"Okay!" said Mariah cheerfully.  
  
Ray went into another room with Mariah.  
  
"Remind me to thank Ray," said Robert.  
  
"He's really the only one who can convince Mariah to do anything, besides Lee that is,"  
  
said Kevin.  
  
"Ever since she was little," said Lee.  
  
"Anyways, let's think up a plan to rescue Alexis from the Biovolt Cooperation," said Michaela.  
  
"Do you think she might have her headset with her?" asked Gary.  
  
Ray and Mariah came back into the room.  
  
"Kai? You know Tala best. Do you think she has her headset?" asked Emily.  
  
"Most Likely. Tala isn't very bright," said Kai.  
  
"Alexis? Alexis? This is Ray, are you there?"   
  
"Ray? Oh thank God! That Tala kid isn't very smart, not taking away my headset. Che."  
  
"Where are you?" asked Ray.  
  
"In Tala's room," murmured Kai.  
  
"In Tala's room," said Alexis.  
  
"Kai, do you have some power to read minds or something?" asked Ray. Kai didn't say anything.  
  
"Alexis, stay out, we'll come for you tonight or tomorrow early in the morning," said Ray.  
  
"You really don't have to worry. Tala didn't even tie me up this time. I don't think he wants to  
  
hurt me. If anything, I'll bribe him to let me go."  
  
"That's cool, but don't come back totaled," said Ray.  
  
"And if you do, tell Tala he'll have a little visit with Kai," said Tyson.  
  
Everyone laughed at this comment. Kai just smiled, although, no one saw him.  
  
"So, Kai, you think you can get to sleep without Alexis beside you?" asked Michaela.  
  
"Michaela!" snapped Ray.  
  
"It's really nothing to worry about Ray," said Kai, taking a seat on a bar stool.  
  
"Kai, I..." Ray wasn't exactly sure what to say.  
  
"Just be quiet," said Kai.  
  
"Alright," replied Ray. They talked about a plan to rescue Alexis, even if they knew she was in no  
  
danger what-so-ever.  
  
"We should stop by tomorrow morning to get her back," said Michael. They all of a sudden heard  
  
a knocking on the front door.  
  
"Hey! It's us!"   
  
"It's Mark, Kyle, and Jason," said Kylee.  
  
Kai got up and answered the door.  
  
"Hi," said Mark. Oh great! More company to make fun of me, thought Kai.  
  
"Oh nothing really," replied Katie.  
  
"Something's going on. Now what is it?" said Kyle.  
  
"1..2..3.."   
  
"Jason! What are you doing!!" said Kyle.  
  
"4..5.. HEY!! Where's the 6th Bladebreaker!!!!" said Jason.  
  
"Jason's right Kyle. There are only 5 bladebreakers here. Where's Alexis?" asked Mark.  
  
"You don't wanna know," said Kenny.  
  
"Where is she Michaela?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Ummm... It's really none of your business. It's not like she got kidnaped by the Demolition   
  
Boys, and they won't give her back until Kai joins the team," said Christy.  
  
"CHRISTY!!" screamed everyone, but Mark, Kyle, Christy, and Jason.  
  
"Reminds me of someone else in this room," mumbled Kai,  
  
"Now that we know what's happened to Alexis, what are you guys going to do to get back   
  
Alexis?" asked Mark.  
  
"You'll see. Tomorrow morning. At 5:00 SHARP! Got that?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yea, let's go back to our room," said Michaela.  
  
"Bladebreakers, set your clocks to four so you can wake up the rest of us," said Emily.  
  
"No way, If you wake up late, you all miss the adventure," said Kai.  
  
"Oh great," mumbled Gary.  
  
"See you tomorrow," said Tyson. 


	7. Showdown with the Demolition Boys!

Chapter 7: Showdown with the Demolition Boys!!  
  
It was 3:30 in the morning. The Bladebreakers woke up, and they got dressed into their uniforms.  
  
Kai seemed to have a very peaceful sleep that night, as if Alexis was there. There was no sign of  
  
the other teams awake, which meant that there were no lights on in the rooms.  
  
"They are going to miss the whole adventure," said Tyson.  
  
"That's just too bad for them," said Max.  
  
"How exactly are we going to save Alexis?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Wing it?" said Tyson.  
  
"She really is in no danger," said Ray. Kai stayed silent. They walked into the lobby, to find  
  
Mariah waiting.  
  
"Mariah? What are you doing here? Where are Lee, Gary, and Kevin?" asked Ray.  
  
"Gary wouldn't wake up. Lee couldn't trust Kevin with Gary, so Lee had to stay. Kevin couldn't  
  
come because, he is in punishment. Again," replied Mariah.  
  
"Again? Well, we should get going," said Ray.  
  
They walked over to Biovolt Academy.  
  
"Here we are," said Max.  
  
"I'll go in first, as a distraction," said Kai.  
  
"That's seems like a plan," said Ray.  
  
Kai walked up to the guard.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, Boris has been expecting you, especially Tala," the guard said.  
  
"Just be quiet, and take me to them," said Kai.  
  
The guard opened the door, and forgot to lock it.  
  
"Let's go," whispered Mariah.  
  
They walked up to the door and opened it. They closed it behind them.  
  
Kai  
  
Kai was lead into a room about 5 minutes away from the door.  
  
"Kai," Boris said, who seemed pleased to see him. Kai stayed silent.  
  
"Tala, bring the girl out," said Boris.  
  
"Can't she's still asleep. She's like... ummm..."  
  
"Sleeping Beauty?" said Kai.  
  
"Yea, she doesn't wake up when I scream at her," said Tala.  
  
"I think we have that problem under control," said Boris looking at Kai.  
  
"Look, If I can't wake her up, he can't either," said Tala.  
  
"Tala, take Kai to the girl," said Boris.  
  
Tala sighed and began to walk through a large corridor. Tala opened a door. Alexis was inside  
  
tossing and turning in bed.   
  
"A nightmare? This should be easy," mumbled Tala, sarcastically.  
  
Kai reach out his hand and held Alexis'. She stopped tossing and turning, then slowly, she began  
  
to open her eyes.  
  
"KAI!!"  
  
Alexis swung her arms around his neck. Tala was in shock. How did he do that!! screamed in  
  
Tala's mind.  
  
"Kai, I missed you so much!" said Alexis, still hugging Kai.  
  
"Alright! Happy Reunion! Now, Boris will want to see you both," said Tala.  
  
"Is he ever a grouch," said Alexis.  
  
If she thinks I'm a grouch, why does she like Kai, thought Tala. They walked back through the  
  
corridor, back to the room where Boris was waiting.  
  
"Oh great, just the way to start my morning," said Alexis.  
  
"Well, It seems Kai was able to wake the girl," said Boris.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME!! MY NAME IS ALEXIS!!!!" Alexis was very angry.  
  
Why did he have to go and say that? thought Kai.  
  
"Now, I wanted you both to beyblade. Tala and Ian verses you and Kai. You will be battling for  
  
your release," said Boris.  
  
"That would be really fun, but are you sure you only want us two to battle?" said Kai.  
  
"What are you up to, Hiwatari?" asked Tala, furiously.  
  
"There is one thing you should know, I'd never come alone to this place," said Kai.  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max, Mariah, and, Kenny, opened the door behind Alexis and Kai.  
  
"Alexis! Are you alright!" cried Mariah.  
  
"Yea," she said to Mariah.  
  
"And now, let's battle," said Kai.  
  
Kai got out Black Dranzer, and Alexis got out Skyzer.  
  
"This is going to be such a good battle!" said Ray.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't bring popcorn! I'm starving!" said Tyson.  
  
"Tala and Ian, are you ready?" They both nodded.  
  
"Tyson! Max! Mariah! Kenny! Ray!"  
  
"Look! It's the AllStarz and the Lightning Saix!" said Tyson.  
  
"How did they get in!" screamed Boris.  
  
"You're security is HORRIBLE!!" cried Emily.  
  
"Let's get on with the battle," said Kai.  
  
Max ran over to the dish.  
  
"Is everyone ready? 3..2..1..!"  
  
"Let the beyblades rip!" cried Kai and Alexis.  
  
"And it looks like it's going to be a long battle folks, but keep on   
  
your feet!" said Max.  
  
"Black Dranzer, take care of Wolborg!" said Kai.  
  
"Skyzer, go for Seaborg (I'll use this for now)!" said Alexis.  
  
"Wolborg! Attack!"  
  
"Seaborg, squash her!" said Ian.  
  
Skyzer and Black Dranzer collided with Seaborg and Wolborg.  
  
"Black Dranzer! Attack!"   
  
"Skyzer, Flaming Starlight!"   
  
"And Seaborg is out!" said Max.  
  
"Ready Alexis?"  
  
"Let's do our magic," said Alexis.  
  
"Black Dranzer! Skyzer! Combine!" they said together.  
  
"This again?" said Tyson.  
  
"Black Skyzer! Black Flaming Starlight!"  
  
"Wolborg is out! The winners are Alexis and Kai of the   
  
Bladebreakers," said Max.  
  
"Tala! Grab the girl!" said Boris.  
  
Tala didn't move.  
  
"Tala, I said go get her," said Boris.  
  
"You said, if I lose to another Bladebreaker, I'm not going to be part   
  
of the team anymore. And I got beaten by two Bladebreakers," said Tala.  
  
"And I learned Kartate during the summer, so if you did.." Alexis swung   
  
around and kicked (If you saw digimon04, kinda like Kazamon's   
  
evolution.)  
  
"Let's go," said Kai, and began to walk to the door.  
  
Everyone followed.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
"I'm going back to bed," said Michela.  
  
"Me too. I woke too early," said Michael.  
  
"Okay, you'll just miss a good breakfast," said Alexis, walking over   
  
to the kitchen.  
  
Michela and Micheal turned around.  
  
"In that case, we'll stay," said Micheal.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Alexis made breakfast, and then evryone talked about the tournament   
  
a bit, then eveyone went back to their hotel rooms and went to  
  
sleep.  
  
Alexis had taken a quick bath, eager to go to sleep. As Alexis,  
  
lay beside Kai, who was now fast asleep, she said:  
  
"Thanks Kai, I knew you would have come."  
  
LiGeRbLaDe 


	8. Revenge is Sweet

Chapter 8: Revenge is Sweet.  
  
Ray woke up at his usual time, 8:00. Kai was already gone, and so was Alexis. That left him with  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny. He got out of bed, and changed into his uniform, and went into the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"Hey, they left a note," said Ray.  
  
"Beyblade Battle Dishes? They must be at the beyblade shop and dishes."  
  
Ray made a quick breakfast and left for the Beyblading Area.  
  
The Blading Area was a huge glass dome connected to the hotel. It was full of almost all of the  
  
new blading dishes, and some of the older ones too.  
  
"Hey! Kai! Alexis!"  
  
"Morning Ray!" said Alexis, cheerfully.  
  
"Good Morning. I had just woke up. And Tyson, Max and Kenny most likely won't wake up until  
  
lunch, so we won't have to worry about them," said Ray.  
  
"I know. We were just practicing," said Alexis.  
  
"I just came down here, because you guys were here. I wanted to tell you that I'll be out, I'm  
  
going to go looking around Russia," said Ray.  
  
"Alright. Just be back by 5:30, Ray," said Kai.  
  
"Okay, see yea!" said Ray, and left.  
  
Ray walked along the sidewalk, looking in beyblading stores and hobby shops. He was walking,  
  
and then, he disappeared.  
  
5:30  
  
"Where is Ray, Kai? He should have been back by now," said Alexis.  
  
"I'm not sure. Ray wouldn't be late like this," said Kai.   
  
Alexis looked into the bedroom. Tyson and Max ate lunch and then went straight back to sleep.  
  
Kenny was busy modifying their blades.  
  
"We should go look for him, Kai. Do think, It was them?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Who? The Demolition Boys?" said Kai, emotionless.  
  
"Yea. Well do you?" said Alexis.  
  
Kai nodded his head.  
  
"We shouldn't go, alone. Let's ask the others if they can help," said Kai. Alexis went over and told  
  
them what had happened.  
  
"Kai! The White Tigers are coming, and so are the All Starz. The Lightning Saix said that they  
  
were on their own search also. Jason, Kyle and Mark are missing also. They said the meet in the  
  
Lobby," said Alexis.  
  
Kai and Alexis arrived at the Lobby. The White Tigers, and the All Starz were already there.  
  
"Let's go," said Lee.  
  
They walked passed the same shops that Ray had passed, and asked the owners in the shops.  
  
Finally they were able to find something.  
  
"I did see him. He bought a spark disk," said a owner of a hobby shop.  
  
"Do you know which way he went?" asked Mariah.  
  
"He headed that way." The man pointed to the way back to the hotel.  
  
"Ray must have been heading back. But what could have happened to him?" said Kevin.  
  
"That's it, he was kidnaped by the Demolition Boys," said Kai.  
  
"Oh and I saw, what's his name, Tala?"   
  
"Tala was here?" said Michael.  
  
"Yes, he looked like he was spying on your friend Ray," said the man. At this instant, Kai turned  
  
to the door.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" said Kai.  
  
"Where are we going, Kai?" asked Lee.  
  
"That's an obvious answer, the Biovolt Academy," said Emily.  
  
"Of course," said Eddy.  
  
They walked to the Biovolt Academy.  
  
When they arrived, they all went to the guard.  
  
"I only can allow 3 people into the building," said the guard.  
  
"Mariah, Alexis, and I are going in," said Kai.  
  
The trio walked in. The rest stayed and waited for them.  
  
The guard led them into the same room as the night before.  
  
"Ray!" screamed Mariah.  
  
Ray was lying on the ground, motionless.  
  
"What did you do to him!" screamed Alexis.  
  
Kai was burning up. He was so mad. He looked as if he could kill the whole Biovolt Academy,  
  
and associates. "We change you to a re-match," said Ian.  
  
"We accept," said Alexis. Kai nodded his head.  
  
"Then take out your blades, and let's begin," said Tala.  
  
"Ready?" said Tala.  
  
"3..2..1.. Let it Rip!" they all said together.  
  
"Black Dranzer! Attack!"  
  
"Skyzer! Flaming Starlight!"  
  
"Wolborg! Attack!" said Tala.  
  
"This attack is for Dranzer only! Spin Fire!"  
  
Wolborg began to back off.  
  
"If you can't stand the heat, Wolborg, get out of the kitchen," said Alexis.  
  
While they were battling, Mariah managed to sneak over to Ray, and untie him.  
  
"You alright now, Ray?" whispered Mariah.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," whispered Ray.  
  
They walked over to the dish.  
  
"Come on Alexis and Kai!" said Mariah.  
  
"What?! How did he get out!" screamed Boris.  
  
"Boris, a word of advice. Never leave your prisoner untended. Especially, when his girlfriend is  
  
here," said Ray. Boris growled in anger.  
  
"Time to finish this, Black Dranzer! Attack!"  
  
Black Dranzer collided into both of them.  
  
"Black Dranzer is slowing down!" shouted Mariah.  
  
"Black Dranzer! Attack!" commanded Kai.  
  
Black Dranzer attacked, but then it stopped. "Black Dranzer is down!" said Ray.  
  
"Revenge is Sweet, isn't it?" said Boris.  
  
'Skyzer, what can we do? I know that we can do this. The solution is at the tip of my tongue. But  
  
what is it?' thought Alexis.  
  
'She's still determined to beat us? Is she ever brave,' thought Tala.  
  
"Skyzer! Double up!" said Alexis.  
  
Skyzer split back into the Dranzer blade, and the crystal blade.  
  
"Hey! It looks like Kai is back in the game!" said Ray.  
  
The actual blade for Skyzer, flew back to Alexis' hand.  
  
"Crystal Blade! Shining Star Attack!!" said Alexis.  
  
The crystal blade crashed into Wolborg.  
  
"Where did that come from?!" said Tala, in shock.  
  
"Go Alexis! You're crystal blade is awesome!" cheered Mariah.  
  
'Crystal Blade?'   
  
"Voltaire warned me about it. He said that it was transparent. Even the bit beast is," said Boris.  
  
"That's right! The bit beast could be out and the enemy could not even know it," said Kai.  
  
"Who is Voltaire? Skyler! Repeat Attack! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"She has a new attack?" said Ray. Skyler hit Wolborg.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Spin!" commanded Kai. Dranzer hit Wyborg, but nothing happened.  
  
"They upgraded their blades from yesterday! They are using a defensive style beyblade," said  
  
Alexis.  
  
Kai nodded his head.  
  
"Problem for them is that Wolborg and Wyborg are attack type bit beasts, they can't be used as  
  
well as in an attack type beyblade," said Kai.  
  
"What?!?!?!?" said Alexis in confusion.  
  
"Nevermind!" said Kai.  
  
"Skyler! Phantom Hurricane!" said Alexis.  
  
"Wolborg, take that beyblade out!" said Tala.  
  
"Skyler! Attack!" said Alexis.  
  
Talk about enemies! Tala and Alexis are going at each other like wild fire! thought Ray.  
  
"Ian, do something!" said Tala.  
  
"Wyborg! Attack!"  
  
Wyborg and Dranzer attack each other. They both stopped completely, at the same time.  
  
"They are tied! It's up to us, Tala, the determine the victor!" said Alexis.  
  
"Then one more attack! Wolborg!" said Tala.  
  
"Skyler! Black Lightning!" said Alexis.  
  
"Oh no! If Lee finds out that Alexis is using his attack, he is going to really hurt her," worried  
  
Mariah.  
  
"Mariah? Do you really think Kai would let that happen?" said Ray.  
  
"The match is tied!" Boris was in shock.  
  
"Whoever this Voltaire guy is, tell him that his bladers are horrible! Skyler is still spinning!"   
  
Skyler was still spinning, but barely.  
  
"Because my blade is transparent, you missed the attack, but I didn't!" said Alexis.  
  
"BORIS!!!"  
  
Alexis looked up.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari? What are doing here?" said Alexis.  
  
"Don't go easy on him, he's Voltaire!" said Ray.  
  
"That's right, little girl. I'm Voltaire. The owner of Biovolt Association," said Voltaire.  
  
Voltaire walked down a staircase, and met eye to eye with Alexis.  
  
"I can see loyalty in your eyes. Just like your parents," said Voltaire.  
  
"How would you know. You've never met them. And how do you know I'm loyal?" said Alexis  
  
quietly.  
  
"I have met your parents, Alexis Star, and how do I know you're loyal? Turn around. Aren't you  
  
loyal to him?" said Voltaire.  
  
Alexis turned around. Kai was standing behind her. She turned back to face Voltaire.  
  
"And what did you say about my bladers?" asked Voltaire. Alexis didn't say anything. She just  
  
gave him an evil look.  
  
"Now, you may leave," said Voltaire.  
  
Alexis headed to the door. Kai, Mariah, and Ray followed her.  
  
As they entered the hotel, Tyson, Max, and Kenny, began to bug them about not telling them  
  
where they had went. Alexis ignored them, and went to her bed. 


	9. A Midnight Kiss Legendary Bladers!

Chapter 9: A Midnight Kiss. Legendary Bladers?  
  
Alexis woke up, and looked at the clock.  
  
"Midnight," she said sadly.  
  
She got out of bed, and walked to a large window in the living room. How come Kai didn't tell  
  
me that his Grandfather is the one who is trying to get rid of the Bladebreakers, thought Alexis.  
  
"Because, I was afraid that you would think of me the same."  
  
Alexis turned her head. Kai was standing behind her.  
  
"I wish you'd stop trying to read my mind," said Alexis.  
  
"Do you think I try?" said Kai, with a smirk.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, Kai?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Well, that's not important. And you?" said Kai.  
  
"What do you think? I was just hoping that it was morning," said Alexis.  
  
"You believe that sleeping can take away your worries and the next day, your problems will be all  
  
better? Well, take it from me, it doesn't work," said Kai.  
  
"Kai, do you think that maybe your Grandfather will change?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Ask any of the Bladebreakers, the All Starz, or the White Tigers, you'll hear the same answer.  
  
No," said Kai. Kai took a seat on the sofa.  
  
"They were all here?" said Alexis.  
  
"Yea, a similar thing happened that time," said Kai.  
  
"What did happen?" asked Alexis, taking a seat beside Kai.  
  
"They were taking bit beast away from people who didn't defeat them," said Kai.  
  
"So, they were taking away bit beasts, to do what?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Eliminate BBA, take over the world, the usual villian stuff," said Kai.  
  
"Eliminate BBA? Why would they do that?" asked Alexis.  
  
"They wanted to use beyblades and bit beasts to take over the world. The Demolition Boys just  
  
wanted to get rid of BBA, so that all the strong bladers in BBA would loses their bit beast to  
  
them. But they forgot one thing, power isn't everything," said Kai.  
  
"You would be the last person I'd expect to say that," said Alexis.  
  
Kai smirked at this comment. "Well, I proved you wrong."  
  
"Yea, I guess," said Alexis and lay down on top of Kai. Kai blushed furiously. Alexis kissed on his  
  
lips. She lay down and eventually, they both fell asleep.  
  
That morning, Ray woke up, and got changed. He looked at Kai and Alexis' bed assuming they  
  
were already up, and at the practice dishes. When he closed the door connecting the bedroom to  
  
the living room he found a little surprise. Mariah, and the rest of the White Tigers were sitting at  
  
the kitchen table, silently.  
  
"Good Morning," said Ray.  
  
"Shhhhh!!" Mariah pointed to Kai and Alexis still asleep.  
  
Ray smiled. Seems like someone was busy last night.  
  
Kai eventually woke up, to find the White Tigers smiling at him.  
  
"What's the matter! All of you!" snapped Kai.  
  
"You were asleep with Alexis in your arms. Kai, I don't really think that's like you," said Lee.  
  
"You better not tell anyone," said Kai, and went into the bedroom to change.  
  
12:00 pm.  
  
Jason sprinted across the Lobby, up the 3 flight stairs, and straight down the hallway. He stopped  
  
at the Bladebreakers hotel room. He knocked on the door, which seemed like he was about to  
  
break down the door. Max opened the door. By that time, Jason was gasping for air from all that  
  
running.  
  
"Hi Jason, what's the matter? And what are you huffing?" asked Max.  
  
Jason handed them a note. Max handed it out to Kai, who read it aloud: "Sorry about the letter.  
  
Jason is the fastest runner we have, and by the time he gets to you, he'll be out of breath."  
  
Tyson looked at Jason. "No kidding." Kai continued.  
  
"Now why we are in such a rush. Rumors are spreading, that the Demolition Boys have another  
  
plan to take Kai back. No one is really sure about what it is though. We are trying to find it out  
  
what it is. From Kyle and Lightning Saix."  
  
"Kyle? Why would they sign it under Kyle, when Michaela is the team captain?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Michaela is only the team captain of the Lightning Saix females, otherwise known as the  
  
Lightning Saix Starz. Kyle is the team captain of the Lightning Saix boys, or the Lighting Saix  
  
Flamez. When they join together, they are called the Lightning Saix. Kyle is the team leader of the  
  
original Lightning Saix," said Alexis.  
  
"Aren't there supposed to be at least 4 people on each team?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I'll help you with that one. We have another team member. His name is Koji. He couldn't come  
  
for his reasons," said Jason.  
  
"Ugh! I can't stand him!" said Alexis.  
  
"Why? What he do to you?" asked Ray.  
  
"Classified!" said Jason quickly.  
  
"Ok then," said Ray, slowly.  
  
The Lightning Saix  
  
Michaela jolted across the hall. This is why we are called the Lightning Saix, we are all light speed  
  
fast. Well everyone except Jason, the rookie, thought Michaela. She tiptoed to a near-by door and  
  
listened in.  
  
"The Bladebreakers won't suspect a thing this time! Boris, I want you to use Tala again. He is the  
  
only one trusted with a responsibility like this one."  
  
"Master Voltaire, we will win this one. Once we have position on the two legendary bladers, we  
  
will truly be unstoppable. Kai Hiwatari and Alexis Star will be the two new Demolitions!" So  
  
that's what their trying to do.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here!" Tala was standing right behind her.  
  
"Everyone! Clear!!" she screamed and they all ran the speed of light out of the academy.  
  
Hotel Room  
  
The Lightning Saix banged on the door, repeatedly. When Tyson opened the door, everyone  
  
scrambled in. Tyson was pretty much ran over.   
  
"CLOSE THE DOOR!!" they all shouted.  
  
Tyson did so, and the Lightning Saix (except Jason) was gasping for air.  
  
"The Demolition Boys... are trying... to capture.. you... again," Michaela said, trying to catch her  
  
breath.  
  
Kai and Alexis looked at each other, and everyone looked at the in concern, except Michaela.  
  
They rested for a bit, and finally were able to talk fluently again.  
  
"What I heard is something about Legendary Tamers, and then they said that Kai and Alexis  
  
would be the new Demolitions," said Michaela.  
  
Kyle almost spit out the water he was drinking.  
  
"Do you know something Kyle?" asked Michaela.  
  
"Yea. The Legendary Bladers to be more exact," said Kyle.  
  
"Then tell us!" said Tyson.  
  
"The Legendary Bladers are bladers who possess the power of combining bit beasts. It's said  
  
anyone could be legendary blader, but you have to be able to combine, which makes Kai and  
  
Alexis some of the possible legendary bladers," said Kyle.  
  
"Speaking about bit beasts, we've never seen your bit beasts. Well, all of them, but Michaela's.  
  
What was it again?" said Tyson.  
  
"A star-powered cheetah," said Kai.  
  
"He has a good memory," said Michaela.  
  
"In those battles, Michaela was the only one who used her bit beast, the rest didn't. Well, not as  
  
far as I remember," said Max.  
  
"Kai, aren't you curious about our bit beasts?" asked Katie.  
  
"Why would I, when I already know?" said Kai. Everyone was in shock.  
  
"How?" asked Mark.  
  
"Hazard, the fire dinosaur," said Kai.  
  
"He's good," said Jason.  
  
"Come on, we better go," said Kyle, and headed for the door.  
  
Everyone got up, and followed him. Michaela stopped at the door, and waved, then left. 


	10. Powers to the Max!

Chapter 10: Powers to the Max!!  
  
Max woke up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. As 11:00 came closer, he lay there,  
  
motionless. What happened? How did Kai know about their bit beasts? What's going on? Max got  
  
out of bed. He got on his bladebreaker uniform, meaning his t-shirt, pants, and jacket.  
  
He walked down the stair and exited the front doors. Max walked down the street passing shops,  
  
thinking. Thinking about what Kai had said. Why Kyle led his team out of Kai's voice. What did  
  
Kai know that he's not telling them?  
  
"Max?"   
  
"Mom," said Max, still in his thinking mood.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's late," said Judy.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," said Max, and began to walk away from him mom. When Max was out of sight  
  
from his mom, he began to run. I won't let her get in my way, thought Max. He turned the corner,  
  
and began to walk at his normal pace. He was so busy in thought that he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," said Max. Max looked up.   
  
"I'm alright. Max? What are you doing here? It's me, Kylee."  
  
"I know who you are," said Max.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You're not acting like yourself," said Kylee with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," said Max, and passed her. Kylee stopped. She could feel tears, from Max as he passed.  
  
"Max! Wait!" said Kylee.  
  
Max ran into a nearby alley. Kylee ran after him. When Kylee looked at the alley, he was gone.  
  
"Max! Where are you!" shouted Kylee.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai woke up. "Something's wrong," he whispered to himself. Kai looked at the bed  
  
where Max and Ray shared.  
  
"I sometimes hate when I'm right," he said and woke up everyone in the room.  
  
"Where can Max be? I mean, this isn't like him. Without leaving a note!" said Ray.  
  
"I don't get it either, and Dizzy isn't picking up a signal from Draciel. He must be far or too high  
  
up in a building for Dizzy not to pick Draciel up. Wait a minute! Dizzy's picking up something,  
  
but it isn't Max. Zichu? Who's that?" said Kenny.  
  
"Zichu is Kylee of the Lightning Saix's bit beast," said Kai.  
  
"You're not serious! These readings are extremely powerful," said Kenny.  
  
"Whatever we do, we just can't underestimate the Lightning Saix. They are extremely powerful,  
  
especially Kyle and Blazer, the fire cheetah," said Kai.  
  
"I know, from personal experience, that Kyle will battle us. He's the only one who can block out  
  
powers like friendship," said Alexis.  
  
"What do you mean from personal experience?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Classified," Alexis said slowly.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Is that becoming your favorite word now?" whined Ray.  
  
"Maybe, anyways, how are we going to find Max?" asked Alexis.  
  
(Max and Kylee)  
  
Max stood on top of a building, staring down at Kylee, who was looking all over for him.  
  
Time to show myself, thought Max.  
  
Kylee was just about to give up, she turned around. "Max! I'm sure I checked behind me, where  
  
were you?" asked Kylee. Max pointed up.  
  
"On the roof? How did you get up there so fast?" asked Kylee, in suspicion.  
  
Max put his arms around her waist tightly. He jumped. "Oh my gosh! It feels like I'm flying!" said  
  
Kylee.  
  
They landed on the roof. Max let go of Kylee.   
  
"What an amazing view!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" said Max.  
  
"Hey Max! You decided to talk!" said Kylee, with a big smile.  
  
"You shouldn't call me Max, you know? Because I'm not him," said Max  
  
"What do you mean? Do I have the people mixed up?" asked Kylee.  
  
"Oh I am Max, but I'm not Max. I'll explain. I'm Draciel taking the form of my master Max's body.  
  
The Bladebreakers are all destined to be legendary bladers. But first they have to find the person  
  
destined to be legendary bladers with them. I hope you understand," said Draciel.  
  
"But why would you have to take over there bodies?" asked Kylee.  
  
"To find the partner, Max was destined to be with. Although, I've already found her," said  
  
Draciel.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Kylee. She looked kind of sad.  
  
"That is something that is secret, not even Max knows," said Draciel.  
  
"Well, when will he know?" asked Kylee.  
  
"Whenever the time is right. It could be tomorrow, a week, a month," replied Draciel.  
  
"That long? I could die not knowing!" said Kylee.  
  
"Max will find out who it is before that," said Draciel.  
  
"I think we better get going. I mean if Kyle and Kai wake up by the time we get back, we are  
  
going to be in so much trouble!" said Kylee.  
  
"I have a way to get there quickly," said Draciel, and once again wrapped his arms around her  
  
waist.  
  
"TELEPORT!"  
  
When Kylee opened her eyes, she was in front of the hotel.  
  
"Max? Is that you?" asked Kylee.  
  
"Of course it's me! Who else would it be, Draciel?" said Max, cheerfully.  
  
Yea, it would, Max, thought Kylee.  
  
"Come on, Kyle and Kai are going to freak if they already woke up," said Max.  
  
"I'm too late," said Kylee. Kyle was in the lobby, waiting for her.  
  
"Good luck!" said Max, and snuck past Kyle and made it up to the Bladebreakers room.  
  
When he opened the door, the lights were off.  
  
"I made it back in time," said Max.  
  
As Max was about to walk into the bedroom: "Max, you know you're not supposed to be out  
  
after 10:00."  
  
"Oh, hi Kai! I didn't see you there," said Max.  
  
"I'll deal with you tomorrow. Now get to bed," said Kai.  
  
Max walked into the room, followed by Kai, he quickly got to bed. Hopefully, Kai will forget  
  
what happened tonight, thought Max. 


	11. Koji, King of Action

Chapter 11: Koji, King of Action  
  
Max had a very miserable day after Draciel took over his body. Kai had him practice all day with  
  
him! Kylee didn't have a very good day either. Kyle made sure she didn't battle or leave the room  
  
that day.  
  
"Poor Kylee. I don't know why Kyle had to punish he so badly," said Chirsty, while eating an ice  
  
cream cone. The Lightning girls were shopping at this moment.  
  
"I wonder what Kylee was doing with Max last night," said Katie. "Michaela, we know you  
  
know! Kyle tells you everything, mainly because he's your boyfriend."  
  
"He is not!" said Michaela.  
  
"Oh really? Why do you sleep with him instead of the rest of the girls? And why do you always  
  
hang all over Kyle?" asked Christy.  
  
"Christy, I know you have no interest in this," said Michaela.  
  
"You are just like Kai, you know that? You always boss people around, you're never open to  
  
anyone but one person, you two have some personality similarities," said Katie.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Michaela. As if! I'm nothing like Kai, or am I.  
  
Max  
  
"Go Draciel!" Max feel to his knees.  
  
"You're done. It's 6:00, and you've been at it since 10:00," said Kai.  
  
"8 hours? I can't believe I did that!" said Max, faintly.  
  
"Neither can I," said Kai.  
  
"Hey! Maxy!"  
  
Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers came up to them.  
  
"Gosh Kai, you didn't have to be so rough on him," said Ray.  
  
"A punishment is a punishment," said Kai, he turned around to exit the blading dishes and back  
  
into the hotel. Ray, Tyson, Alexis, and Kenny helped him back to the room. They put him of the  
  
bed.  
  
"Max, your choice. What do you want for dinner?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Some soup would be nice," said Max, about to fall asleep.  
  
"The rest of you get some rice and vegetables," said Alexis.  
  
"I've got nothing to complain about that," said Ray.  
  
"No one does Ray," said Tyson.  
  
"They all taste good, either way," said Kenny.  
  
They walked out of the room talking about food, which was a rare occasion. "I'm so tired! I  
  
wonder what Kylee's doing. I hope she's having a better day than me," said Max.  
  
"Kyle! I'm so tired!" whined Kylee.  
  
"Then tell me everything that happened last night!" said Kyle.  
  
"No way! That's information you don't need to know!" said Kylee. She didn't want to tell Kyle  
  
about Draciel taking over Max's body. For some reason, she thought that there was something  
  
going on between Max and herself.  
  
"Then you will continue to train, until you tell me what happened last night," said Kyle.  
  
Michaela, Christy and Katie came back from their shopping trip.  
  
"Still at it Kyle?" asked Michaela. Kyle didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't you think you should give her a break, Kyle?" asked Katie.  
  
"Not really," said Kyle.  
  
"You are so mean Kyle!" said Katie.  
  
"Is that an invitation to join her Katie?" asked Kyle.  
  
"No," said Katie quickly.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now all of you to bed! I don't want to hear any talking!" said Kyle.  
  
Katie, Michaela, and Christy rushed into the bedroom.  
  
"As for you," Kyle turned to Kylee. She was on her hands and knees."You get to bed too!"  
  
Kylee tried to get up, but failed. She was weak. Kyle helped her up. Kylee hung her head low. She  
  
couldn't keep he head up, because she was so tired. Kyle lay her on the bed. She feel asleep right  
  
away.  
  
Kyle went outside of the room. He turned his head towards the staircase leading to lobby. And he  
  
saw...  
  
"Koji? What are you doing here?" asked Kyle. Koji said nothing.  
  
"Koji, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's not like it's any of your business, but I came to blade. And you won't get into my way," said  
  
Koji.  
  
Koji shoved Kyle aside and entered the room.  
  
"Kyle? What's going on? Who was that?"  
  
'Out of all people! Why did the Bladebreakers have to come?'  
  
"That's Koji," said Kyle.  
  
"He's colder than Kai," said Tyson. Kai jabbed him in his shoulder.  
  
"That hurt," said Tyson in pain.  
  
"Why is Koji here? I thought he wasn't allowed to come," said Alexis.  
  
"I don't know either Alexis but, we are going to have to deal with him, even if it takes the whole  
  
tournament," said Kyle.  
  
"I will take the whole tournament Kyle! And Kyle, you know how I feel about Koji!" said Alexis.  
  
"What did he do to you?" asked Ray.  
  
"You very well know what I'm going to say," said Alexis.  
  
Ray sighed. "Classified."  
  
"That's right," replied Alexis.  
  
"So, what's the deal with Koji?" asked Ray.  
  
"He's always been like that. He never listens to instructions, follow rules, anything really," said  
  
Kyle.  
  
"He's a real bad boy, so don't get in his way, or else, you'll be rushing to the hospital," warned  
  
Alexis.  
  
"He is usually called the King of Action," said Kyle.  
  
"This is because, wherever Koji goes, there seems to be something wrong. He caused fires,  
  
earthquakes, and death. The police are unaware that Koji has been at a lot of those incidents,"  
  
said Alexis.  
  
"He's a real trouble maker," said Ray.  
  
"You've met him Ray?" asked Max.  
  
"Yea, numerous times. Remember, me and Alexis live in the same village. Although, I've never  
  
heard about what he did to Alexis or anything," said Ray.  
  
"It's for your own good," said Alexis.  
  
"I think Koji is taking over my bed tonight, mind an extra person," asked Kyle.  
  
"Kai?" said Tyson.  
  
"Whatever," said Kai.  
  
"I'd take that as a okay," said Alexis.  
  
Kyle walked into the Bladebreaker room. They got a sleeping bag from the lobby, and they all fell  
  
asleep.  
  
That night, a loud roar filled the hotel room.  
  
"Everyone wake up! It's an earthquake! We have to get out of here!" cried Alexis.  
  
"It's Koji!" said Kyle.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" said Max and Tyson rushing to the door.  
  
The Bladebreakers and Kyle made it out of the hotel. Outside wasn't all that great either. People  
  
were running in every which way, trying to find a spot not effected by the earthquake. Although,  
  
not many people found one. Koji walked out of the building, as if nothing was happening. Foolish  
  
people! Unfortunately, no one can stop this earthquake, thought Koji.  
  
How can we fight this earthquake? thought Kyle.  
  
"Kyle! How do we stop Koji!" shouted Alexis.  
  
"Call out your bit beasts!" said Kyle.  
  
"What?!" said Tyson.  
  
"Lets do it," said Kai.  
  
"But how?" asked Alexis.  
  
Kai took out his blade. He got ready to launch. Kyle did the same.  
  
"Dranzer should be fine for now," said Kyle. Kai nodded his head. They both launched their  
  
blades and all of a sudden a large bird and a cheetah appear out of there blades.  
  
"Blazer! Fire blast!!" commanded Kyle. The cheetah charged for Koji. Koji noticed this and  
  
jumped up to the roof of the hotel. He jumped back down and landed about 10 metres in front of  
  
Kyle and Kai. He looked at them sternly. And with a blink of an eye, he took out his beyblade.  
  
"Go!" An enormous dinosaur came out of his blade.  
  
"It's Dinoflame!" said Kyle.  
  
"You guys have to withdraw! Dinoflame is way too strong!" yelled Alexis.  
  
"What about Skyzer?" said Kai softly.  
  
"Oh course! I don't know, but let's try!" said Alexis.  
  
She quickly drew her beyblade and then they combined into Skyzer.  
  
"Skyzer! Attack him!" commanded Kai.  
  
Skyzer flew up to Dinoflame and they began charging at each other.  
  
"This isn't going to last very long. We need help!" said Alexis.  
  
"Max.. This is Draciel. Allow me to take over your body once more," said Draciel to Max.  
  
Draciel took over Max's body and took Kylee to a corner.  
  
"You and Max are the only people who can help. Call out Zichu," said Draciel. Kylee launched  
  
her blade.  
  
"Now I will launch and let's she if your thunder turtle and myself can get along well," said Draciel.  
  
Draciel went back into the beyblade and Max returned. Max launched his blade.  
  
"They're combining. What is the name though," said Kylee.  
  
"Drachu! Let's do it!" said Max. Meanwhile, Skyzer was being tossed around like a rag doll.  
  
"Is that all you two have? This is pathetic!" said Koji.  
  
"Drachu! Attack!"   
  
Max and Kylee stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Drachu! Striking Thunder Attack!" commanded Max.  
  
It had not much effect on Dinoflame.  
  
"Dinoflame! Finish them all off! Dino Storm!" commanded Koji.  
  
Fire streams circled around the bit beasts. They became very weak and separted from eachother  
  
and returned to their blades.  
  
"Oh! This is just great!" said Alexis.  
  
"You think this is bad, watch him destroy our blades," said Kai.  
  
"That's horrible! Is he really going to do that!?" screamed Kylee.  
  
"Cool your jets! He's not even here!" said Ray.  
  
"Where'd he go?" asked Max.  
  
"He chickened out!" said Tyson.  
  
"He wouldn't have done that. Something must have went wrong," said Kai.  
  
"I wonder what happened," said Ray.  
  
Koji  
  
"Dinoflame was able to beat them, but he was so tired after. We might have to do a bit more  
  
training before taking them on again Master Boris."  
  
"That's fine with me." 


	12. A Dream and New Rules!

Chapter 12: A Dream and New Rules!  
  
Dream  
  
'Koji?'   
  
Koji was infront of her. It looked like he was protecting her. Alexis opened her mouth to speak,  
  
but no sound could be heard. She turned around to explore, but Koji grabbed her arm. Alexis  
  
turned to face him. He wasn't there. A flash of light blinded her.   
  
'It's... Dinoflame.'  
  
Dinoflame shot his fire breath at buildings, trees and more, causing them to light on fire.   
  
'What's going on?'  
  
Dinoflame turned to her, and shot his fire breath at her. When the fire was about one metre away  
  
from her....  
  
End of Dream  
  
"Alexis! Wake up!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Alexis had her arm in front of her face, as if something was about to hit her. She carefully opened  
  
one eye, then the other.   
  
It was 5:00 in the morning and Kai was busy trying to talk to Alexis. She was scared to death and  
  
she could hardly move.  
  
"Hey! Alexis! Wake up!"   
  
Kai's shouting woke up everyone, except Tyson.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Ray.  
  
"Maybe a bad dream?" said Max.  
  
"Actually Max, they correct term is nightmare," said Kenny.  
  
"Whatever you want to call it, it doesn't look good," said Kai.  
  
"She might be paralyzed," said Ray.  
  
"Might? I think she is Ray!" said Kenny.  
  
Alexis' eyes were wide open, and she wasn't blinking. Suddenly, she blinked. She got up from her  
  
lying position.  
  
"Why are you guys staring at me like that?"   
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"What happened? And why were you guys staring at me like that!!" said Alexis.  
  
Alexis was busy in the dinner table trying to figure out what was going on. Kai had his eyes  
  
closed, arms folded and legs crossed. Ray and Max looked completely clueless.  
  
"Lucky Kenny, he got away!" whispered Ray to Max.  
  
"Kai too. Alexis doesn't mind Kai," whispered Max back to Ray.  
  
"Okay! What's the secrets here! Don't make me scream!" said Alexis.  
  
"Oh no! Don't do that? Kai told us not to tell you!" said Max.  
  
Kai's eyes shot open.  
  
"That's okay then. Back to bed!" said Alexis, and she skipped happily along back to bed.  
  
"That's it..." said Max.(¬¬)  
  
"Yea.. I think. I hope," said Ray.  
  
Kai got up, and walked to the bedroom.  
  
"Are you coming?"   
  
Ray and Max scrambled to their feet, which failed and they both landed onto of each other.  
  
"That hurt," said Max.  
  
They both got up and walked to bed.  
  
The next morning was pretty hectic. Everyone was rushing around trying to wake up certain  
  
people, eat, get changed, and so on.  
  
"Hey guys! You ready!" screamed Michael from outside the front door.  
  
"I am!" called Alexis, and she openned the door. She tried to catch her breath.  
  
"What's that matter with you?" asked Emily.  
  
"Sorry..... Everyone... is.. rushing.. to get... ready.. Tyson's.. fault..," said Alexis still trying to  
  
catch her breath.  
  
"You better sit down," said Emily, going inside to the Bladebreaker's room trying to keep Alexis  
  
standing up.  
  
"C'mon guys! Hurry up!" called Michael.  
  
Kai, being the pretty much only organized person, was ready long before everyone.   
  
"Hey Kai! Can you tell the rest of them to hurry.... Hey! Where'd Kai go? I swear that he was  
  
right there just 30 seconds ago," said Michael.  
  
"Hey Alexis!" said Kai, coming out of the room. He was holding her beyblade. "I don't think you  
  
want to forget this."  
  
"Oh thanks Kai! I completely forgot about that!" Alexis got up to get it, and Kai shot his hand up  
  
in the air. Now Kai, being almost 6 feet tall, compared to Alexis, 5 feet 3 inches, was a big  
  
difference. Alexis jumped to try to reach her blade, but failed. She kept trying though.  
  
"Kai! Give it to me!" said Alexis still trying to reach it. A small grin stuck across Kai's face.  
  
"Do you promise not to forget it again?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yea," replied Alexis, who now stopped jumping. Kai lowered his arm just enough so that Alexis  
  
could reach it.  
  
"Thank you!" said Alexis.  
  
"We are finally ready! Well, everyone except Tyson. And Kenny is still trying to wake him up,"  
  
said Ray.  
  
"Tell Kenny we are leaving him with Tyson. Max, you go call the White Tigers," said Kai. "The  
  
rest of us are off to the registration desks, and the stadium."  
  
They all got to the registration on time and headed over to the stadium.  
  
In a Locker Room(well not exactly.. like that waiting room thing!)  
  
"Where is Tyson and Kenny?" asked Max, nervously.  
  
"Why the nervousness? We have enough people to participate, even one extra!" said Ray,  
  
cheerfully.  
  
"What if we lose? I mean, we don't know the team we are going against!" said Max.  
  
"Don't worry!" replied Alexis.  
  
AJ Topper came to the room.  
  
"Come on Bladebreakers!" he said.  
  
"Welcome the the Biovolt Stadium! Our first match is a blind match, now, we reveal the two  
  
teams to each other."   
  
The Bladebreakers were revealed first. Then the opposing team. As the curtains rose, Ray was in  
  
shock.  
  
"It's the White Tigers!" said Ray quickly.  
  
"Ray and the Bladebreakers? This is going to be good," said Kevin.  
  
"The White Tigers vs. the Bladebreakers! We are randomly choosing the beybladers.. and first  
  
from the Bladebreakers is Kai!"  
  
"Kai has this thing for being quick! His bit beast Dranzer is rarely seen but, always used!"  
  
"From the White Tigers is... Kevin!"  
  
"This sneaky beyblader is pretty tough when he wants to be! His bit beast Galman, also known as  
  
Crazy Monkey, the name says it all! It can get pretty crazy!"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
"Galman! Crazy Monkey!"  
  
Meanwhile, Tala and Koji weren't very far away. They were focusing on something.  
  
"Do you think she can figure out what we are doing?" said Tala.  
  
"Most likely. She can almost predict everything that's going on, although, it's not always right,"  
  
said Koji.  
  
"She's not always right? Then, she might not know about what we're going to do?" said Tala.  
  
"Precisely. We better hope she doesn't know either," said Koji.  
  
"And the winner of the first blind match of the tournament goes to the Bladebreakers!"  
  
Walking through a hall to exit the stadium  
  
"That seemed too easy," said Ray.  
  
"I know what you mean. I guess now the White Tigers are out of the tournament, right?" said  
  
Alexis.  
  
"Nope," said Kai. They stopped walking.  
  
"No? Why not Kai?" asked Max.  
  
"The Biovolt Cooperation is allowing one loss through the whole tournament per team. The  
  
White Tigers are going to challenge us again, and the other battle we just had is forgotten and was  
  
pointless," said Kai.  
  
"Actually, we aren't going to challenge you again." Lee and the rest of the White Tigers just  
  
entered the room.  
  
"Why not?" said Alexis.  
  
"You guys totaled our blades. That's why," said Mariah holding her dented beyblade to them.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Alexis, who battled Mariah.  
  
"No problem. We're leaving tomorrow at noon to go back home. Bye Ray," said Mariah.  
  
The White Tigers left, and shortly followed by the Bladebreakers.  
  
(Hotel Room)  
  
"WHAT?! IT'S ALMOST 5:00PM AND TYSON IS STILL NOT AWAKE!" screamed Alexis. 


	13. The Truth

Chapter 13: The Truth...  
  
The morning arose quickly. Darkness became light and the Bladebreakers we still fast asleep. Kai  
  
was the first one to wake up. He really wanted to get out of bed, but Alexis was clutching onto  
  
his arm tightly, which made it merely impossible. He lay there staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey Kai!" came a whisper.  
  
"Hi Ray," said Kai, dully.  
  
"It looks like you've got yourself into a little trouble," said Ray.  
  
"I guess. Luckily, she's a light sleeper. Most of the time," said Kai.  
  
"Well, It looks like you'll be there for a while. How come you can't just get up?" asked Ray.  
  
Kai sat up, and took off the sheets off and all of a sudden. WHAM!! He was back lying down on  
  
the bed.   
  
"Sorry I even asked. So what are you going to do now? I mean, you can't do much in bed with  
  
someone gripping onto you," asked Ray.  
  
"Can I tell you a little secret after she wakes up?" asked Kai.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to get some breakfast," said Ray.  
  
Ray left the room. Kai just lay there. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dream  
  
Kai woke up. He sat up and noticed, something was wrong. Alexis wasn't sleeping beside him. He  
  
looked on the bedside table to see a letter. He read:  
  
Dear Alexis,  
  
This is Rad. Mom and Dad really miss you and are consulting Mr. Dickenson to take you  
  
off the Bladebreakers. I hope you get this letter in time. Figure out a way to stop it! I know you  
  
want to stay with the Bladebreakers! Me and Jason are trying to persuade mom and dad to leave  
  
you but it's not working! If Mr. Dickenson says anything to you, make sure you call me on my cell  
  
phone, or else, you never know what mom and dad will do if you call the house phone! I'll talk to  
  
you later!  
  
Rad  
  
Kai gripped onto the letter tightly.  
  
End Dream  
  
"Ow!! Kai! That's my arm!" shrieked Alexis.  
  
"What?" Kai let go of Alexis' arm.   
  
"Ohh! That really hurt Kai!" whined Alexis.  
  
"At least you're awake now," said Kai.  
  
"Right Kai. Want some breakfast?" asked Alexis.  
  
"No," said Kai.  
  
Alexis made it out of the room, and Kai lay back down. He was still thinking about that dream he  
  
had. It was all coming back to him.  
  
"Hey Kai! You said you wanted to tell me something," said Ray, coming into the room.  
  
"Yea," said Kai. He opened the drawer in his bedside table. He took out a envelope. He handed it  
  
to Ray. As Ray read it, a face of shock stuck his face.  
  
"You can't be serious! Alexis! She'll...." said Ray. Kai nodded.  
  
"She'll leave the tea Ray. Mr. Dickenson already knows and he's working on finding a  
  
replacement," said Kai.  
  
"Is Alexis even aware?" asked Ray.  
  
"Nope. You, me, Mr. Dickenson, Rad, and her oldest brother, Jason, are the only people that  
  
know," said Kai. "I keep on getting nightmares on it too. Something bad is going to happen Ray.  
  
My Grandfather is going to be celebrating when he finds out, and might go after her while she's  
  
not on my watch."  
  
"I never thought about it that way. Listen Kai, we have to make sure that we keep an eye on her  
  
until she leaves. We don't know who's going to that plane. Tala, Ian, Spencer and that other dude  
  
might be sent to hurt her! What can we do?" said Ray, doubtfully.  
  
"I don't know. We have to make sure Biovolt doesn't find out until after the plane leaves," said  
  
Kai.  
  
"Is that all we can do?" asked Ray.  
  
"Kai! Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?" asked Alexis, just quiet enough not to wake up  
  
the rest.  
  
"Yes.. I'm sure," said Kai.  
  
"Okay!" said Alexis and went back to breakfast.  
  
"Well.." Ray was cut off by the telephone. Ray picked up the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" said Ray.  
  
"Good morning Ray! This is Mr. Dickenson!" he said joyfully.  
  
Ray covered up the part where you speak on the telephone.  
  
"It's Mr. Dickenson!" said Ray quickly.  
  
"Oh great!" said Kai, quietly.  
  
"What should I say?" asked Ray.  
  
"If he asks for me or Alexis, say that we're gone somewhere!" said Kai and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Dickenson! I got distracted! Did you say something!" said Ray, quickly.  
  
"Actually yes. Is Kai or Alexis there?" asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"They're..... busy!! I mean their not here! You know.. Kai's never here!" Ray stumbled at the  
  
question.  
  
"Okay... Is everything alright Ray?" asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Oh! Umm... just.. kinda.. stressed out from Tyson. He's been sleeping for more than 24 hours,  
  
and we are trying to wake him up!" said Ray. "Umm.. gotta go!" and Ray slammed the phone  
  
down.  
  
"Nice going.. I'm not surprised if he come up here right now and visits us!" said Kai, coming back  
  
into the room.  
  
"He would tell us if he was coming," said Ray.  
  
Luckily, Mr. Dickenson decided not to pay a visit. The night was the time Kai finally decided to  
  
tell Alexis what was going on.  
  
That night, as the Bladebreakers made it to bed at midnight. It was already the next day, and now  
  
Kai was about to tell Alexis what she had to know.  
  
"Alexis," he said softly, trying not to attract other peoples attention.  
  
"What's the matter Kai?" whispered Alexis.  
  
"There's something you should know," said Kai, sadly.  
  
"What it is? And why are you so sad?" asked Alexis.  
  
"I've received a very important letter from Rad. He said that.. your parents miss you so much  
  
that.. they want you off the Bladebreakers, for good," said Kai.  
  
Alexis was speechless.   
  
"No.. No...," she said in shock.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes Alexis, you're leaving in one day," said Kai. "Rad and Jason are coming to  
  
pick you up."  
  
"Kai.. I.. I don't want to go.. Do I have to?" asked Alexis.  
  
"I can't do much about what your parents want," said Kai, "As much as I want to."  
  
"I wish I could stay," said Alexis. She snuggled up close to Kai and fell asleep, wishing that it was  
  
all a dream.  
  
The next morning, Mr. Dickenson paid a little visit. Most of the Bladebreakers we still asleep, for  
  
it was still quite early.  
  
"Now Alexis, I know you want to stay but it's not my...."  
  
"How come I have to go! Just because my parents told me too! They know how important this  
  
team is to me! They can't do this! It's a disgrace! I'm not going! Never ever ever!" shrieked  
  
Alexis, angrily. She nose stuck up in the arm, she pouted and went to sit down on the sofa.  
  
"Alexis. You have to go. You might come back! I mean if you go, maybe in a month or so.. well  
  
be in another tournament and you'll be there!" said Ray, trying to enlighten her.  
  
"Nope.. Never going to happen," said Kai.  
  
"You're not help!" said Ray, in annoyance.  
  
"I know. We shouldn't lie to her. She's already in a bad mood, and all we know, Alexis could  
  
completely blow up in anger!" said Kai.  
  
"That's true.." said Ray.  
  
"Alexis, you have to! You parents want you home. Rad and Jason are on their way now," said  
  
Mr. Dickenson. "Come on Alexis, be reasonable!"  
  
"That plane might as well go straight back from where it started!" said Alexis.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Ray openned the door.   
  
"Weren't you supposed to show up tomorrow?" said Ray.  
  
Rad and Jason Star had just arrived to the Bladebreaker hotel room.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! The airplane ride was brutle! It's not like we're going to come, grab  
  
Alexis and head back to the airport to get on another plane!" said Rad.  
  
"Actually, yes. That what we thought," said Ray.  
  
"You mean what you thought," said Kai.  
  
"Aww.. Rad.. We were just trying to convince Alexis to get ready to go back home, but it's not  
  
working," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"I'm not going!" said Alexis.  
  
Rad just laughed it off. Then all of a sudden.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING!"  
  
"Heh... He's very demanding," said Ray.  
  
"What's all the racket in here," said the sleepy Max, coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"Sorry Max," said Rad.  
  
"Hey! You're that kid.. umm... what's your name again?" said Max.  
  
"It's Rad. I'm Alexis' older brother. And this is Jason, my older brother," said Rad.  
  
"Um..... okay... so what's going on?" said Max.  
  
"Alexis is leaving the Bladebreakers," said Kai, dully.  
  
"Umm.. when did this all happen?" asked Max.  
  
"About two weeks ago. I'm not sure Kai told you everything," said Rad.  
  
"Kai didn't tell us anything.. never mind everything," said Max.  
  
"Oh well then, let's get packing Alexis," said Rad.  
  
Alexis stomped along, following her brother to the bedroom.  
  
"So.. Mr. Dickenson. Who's the replacement for Alexis. Not that it's a good thing," said Max.  
  
"I got a girl named Sakuya Everest to supply for Alexis," said Mr. Dickenson, "She'll be arriving  
  
tonight."  
  
"Tonight? And exactly where is she going to sleep?" asked Max.  
  
"We have Rad, Jason, Alexis, Kai, Kenny, Max, Tyson, and myself.. and you expect us to have  
  
room for one more!" said Ray.  
  
"I think he does Ray," said Max.  
  
"We better get the sleeping arrangements," said Ray.  
  
"I know.. We have 4 beds. The three in the bedroom and the pull out bed, so how about...." Max  
  
trailed off with Ray. 


	14. The Last Night

Chapter 14: Last night together......   
  
DING DONG!  
  
"That must be Sakuya," said Mr. Dickenson heading towards the door.  
  
"Good Afternoon! You must me Sakuya."  
  
A black haired girl with bright blue eyes came into the room.  
  
"Yes. I am," she said a soft, sweet voice.  
  
"Boys and girls, this is Sakuya. She will be replacing Alexis while she is gone," said Mr. Dickenson with a smile on his face.  
  
During the day, the Lightning Saix, the White Tiger and the All Starz came to say goodbye to Alexis. They were all staying for dinner.(KH: Poor Alexis.. having to make soo much dinner)  
  
Kyle didn't bother look at her. Sakuya appoached him.  
  
"Hey Kyle. What's the matter?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"Nothing," said Kyle dully.  
  
"Oh be quiet Kyle. I know you always have something to say," said Sakuya.  
  
"You know Kyle, Sakuya?" asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Yes. For a long time," said Sakuya.  
  
Since Sakuya arrived, only Mr. Dickenson had the guts to talk to her. The rest were silent.  
  
"Oh and Ray.. did you figure out the sleeping plans?" asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Actually yes. Me and Max made a whole bunch of arrangements. Max is going with the All Starz and he's sleeping there. I'm going with the White Tigers. Kenny and Tyson have one bed in the bedroom, Alexis and Kai have another, and Sakuya gets her own bed. Rad and Jason get the pull out bed," said Ray.  
  
"That's sound like a plan," said Alexis.  
  
"Fine over here," said Rad.  
  
"I'll be back," said Kai.  
  
"Where are you going, Kai?" asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
No reply and Kai left.  
  
"Probley didn't think he belonged here at this time," said Tyson.  
  
"He'll be back later, like always," said Alexis.  
  
"Now, I'm hungry!" said Gary.  
  
"Me too," said Rad.  
  
"I'm going," said Alexis.  
  
"Need help?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"That would be nice. After all, I will be making a big dinner," said Alexis.   
  
Alexis and Sakuya headed for the kitchen area, while the rest did whatever to their heart's content.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" said Alexis. Gary and Tyson were already at the table with their forks and spoons in their hands and ready to eat.  
  
"They're fast," said Sakuya.  
  
"Well, they both love eating so, you shouldn't be surprised," said Alexis.  
  
"So, they do this everyday?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"Yea. Well, when it comes to my cooking, usually, everyone does that," said Alexis,"We better bring the food over to the table."  
  
Alexis and Sakuya brought the food over to the table.  
  
"Tyson and Gary dish last!" said Mariah.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" screamed Tyson and Gary.  
  
"I agree with Mariah. Tyson and Gary last," said Alexis.  
  
Everyone ate whatever they wanted, although, Gary and Tyson were still hungry after they ate, but they hade to coupe with it.  
  
"I'm so hungry!" whinned Tyson.  
  
"You said that 20 times. You're just going to have to survive," said Alexis.  
  
The front door openned.  
  
"Hey Kai. Nice to have you back," said Alexis.  
  
"Whatever," said Kai as he entered the bedroom.  
  
"That's nice. Anyways, Sakuya, tell us about yourself!" said Alexis, cheerfully.  
  
"I don't know what to say... err... I have a bit beast named Mist. She's a dragon," said Sakuya.  
  
"Any hobbies or interests? Besides beyblading, of course," asked Alexis, who was very curious about Sakuya.  
  
"Well.. I'm a good stratigist I guess, and I am really good with computers," said Sakuya.  
  
"Looks like Kenny has a friend," said Alexis.  
  
"You mean another friend," said Dizzy.  
  
"Did that computer just talk? That's so cool! How'd you do that?" asked Sakuya in amazement.  
  
"It's actually a bit beast. Her name is Dizzara, but well call her Dizzy for short. Don't even ask for the story, I'm tired of explaining it to everyone!" said Kenny.  
  
"Anyhow, can you introduce me to everyone here.. I still don't know half of your names," said Sakuya.  
  
After Alexis introuduced everyone, they talked for a bit more and went to bed.  
  
"So, Kai, what were you doing all this time?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Thinking.." said Kai.  
  
"About?" said Alexis.  
  
"Nothing," replied Kai.  
  
"You sure?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Yes," said Kai.  
  
"Postive?" said Alexis with a smile on her face, as she got into bed.  
  
Kai let out a deep sigh, and Alexis giggled. She rested her head againest his chest.  
  
"I can't believe this is the last night we are going to have together for a while," said Alexis.  
  
"Yea," replied Kai, dully.  
  
"I wish I could stay longer.. I really do. My parents just don't get it," siad Alexis.  
  
"Just be lucky you have parents. I'm stuck with my grandfather, who happens to be my worst enemy," said Kai.  
  
"That's true. I guess I should look on the bright side more than the terrible one. So, what about Skyzer, and the Legendary Bladers? I wonder if.. if there are more of them... I mean.. I know you and me are Legendary Bladers, and Max and Kylee.. but what about Tyson, Ray, and Sakuya... And what if Mariah isn't the legendary blader destined to be with Ray? What if it's someone else?" said Alexis.  
  
"You ask too many questions.. Now, let's get some sleep," said Kai.  
  
As they both feel asleep, they weren't aware that Sakuya was listening in. She had been writing down everything they were saying in a notebook.  
  
"What in the world are the Legendary Bladers?" asked Sakuya to herself.  
The next morning, Alexis woke up to find Kai sitting at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"They're starting to wake up," said Alexis.  
  
"You're brothers are already awake, and the other teams are too. It's just them," said Kai.  
  
"TYSON!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Who's voices were those?" asked Alexis in complete surprise.  
  
Ray, Max, Kenny, and Sakuya were atanding over Tyson's bed and poor Tyson, scared to death, was huffing for breath from his screaming.  
  
"Don't.. do.. that.. ever.. again!" said Tyson.  
  
"Why? It was fun," said Sakuya innocently.  
  
"Not to me," said Tyson.  
  
"Then wake up earlier Tyson," said Ray.  
  
"Come on. We have to get to the airport," said Alexis.  
  
^Air Port^  
  
"I guess this is it.." said Alexis to Kai.  
  
"Yea," replied Kai.  
  
"It's sure going to be different now. We are going to be seperated for a while," said Alexis.  
  
Kai nodded his head.  
  
"Flight to Tokyo, China at gate 32 is starting to board passengers from rows 1-6. Thank you."  
  
"That's our flight, Alexis," said Rad.  
  
Alexis gave Kai and hug.  
  
"Until we meet again, Kai," she said and walked over to the gate.  
  
"Practice time," said Kai.  
  
"Oh no! You can't be serious! Can't we just rest.." Tyson was cut off.  
  
"I gave you all yesterday to rest, and today, we are practicing," said Kai.  
  
Sakuya was about to say something to Kai until, Ray put his hand on her mouth.  
  
"Don't make it any worse," said Ray.  
  
"Is it that bad?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"Uh huh," replied Ray.  
  
The rest of the day, the Bladebreakers practiced, and practiced, and Sakuya got a taste of what it's like to train with Kai.(poor her) Anyhow, when they finished, they got a bit to eat at the resterant, then went to bed. 


	15. My Lover Reunited

Chapters 15: My Lover Reunited.  
  
Michaela woke up under a blanket of warm sunlight. She rolled over onto her back almost landing  
  
onto of Kyle who was beside her, still fast asleep. It was around 7:00 in the morning, which was  
  
her usual time to wake up.   
  
7:00. The usual time. No ones awake. I'll have to wait at least an hour to wake everyone up,  
  
thought Michaela.  
  
RING RING.  
  
"The telephone?" said Michaela.  
  
"Answer it." Kyle was awake, starring at her. Michaela picked up the phone.  
  
"Umm...Hello?" said Michaela.  
  
"Good Morning! This is the BBA office. We would like your team to come to the stadium as soon  
  
as possible for a very important meeting," said the voice on the telephone.  
  
"Okay, but first, may I ask who this is? I don't recognize your voice," said Michaela.  
  
"That's not important. Just bring your team to the stadium," said the voice.  
  
"Umm.. how do I know it's safe to come?" asked Michaela, suspiciously.  
  
The caller hung up the phone. Michaela hung up the phone.  
  
"I don't know who it is, but he was asking us to go to the stadium," said Michaela.  
  
"You're a little over-protective of yourself, you know that," said Kyle.  
  
"No I'm not. Besides, It's better to be safe then sorry. Anyways, I said I didn't know who that  
  
was, but I have this suspicion it was Tala," said Michaela.  
  
"Tala? Why would he want us to come to the stadium?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be as important to wake up everyone else. Me and you will go. Let's go  
  
get changed," said Michaela.  
  
Michaela and Kyle got changed quickly and as they opened the door.  
  
"I see you got that call too," said Kai.  
  
"Kai? Michael? This must mean everyone got that call," said Michaela.  
  
"And I guess you guys decided to wake up the others either," said Kyle.  
  
"Let's not talk about this now! Let's get to the stadium," said Michael.  
  
They rushed to the stadium.  
  
Stadium  
  
"Come quickly!" said Spencer.  
  
"I was right," said Michaela.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, we will start this brief meeting," said Tala.  
  
"Yea. Just start already," said Johnny  
  
"Due to a certain problem, Biovolt is cutting the tournament, shall I say," said Tala.  
  
"WHAT!! YOU'RE STOPPING THE TOURNAMENT!!!" everyone screamed but Kai, but he  
  
was still in shock.  
  
"Yes. Now you may leave," said Tala. Spencer and Tala left the stadium, back to the academy.  
  
"I wonder what this certain problem is," said Robert.  
  
"Me too. And why won't they tell us?" said Michael. Kai headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Michaela.  
  
"Back to the hotel," said Kai.  
  
"For what?" asked Kyle.  
  
"To answer all of those questions," said Kai.  
  
"How?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Come on," said Kai, while walking.  
  
They followed Kai, until they reached the Bladebreaker hotel room.  
  
"Hey Ray, wake up," said Kai shaking Ray.  
  
"How come you always start with me?" asked Ray, sleepily. Kai didn't answer that.  
  
Michaela, Kyle, and Michael went to get their teams, while the Majestics took a seat in the living  
  
room.  
  
Everyone came back to the Bladebreaker Room and took a seat in the living room.  
  
"There was a small meeting this morning, while all of you were asleep," began Michaela, calmly.  
  
"Yea, and It wasn't a pleasant one either," continued Michael.  
  
"We found out.." said Kyle.  
  
"That the tournament.." said Robert.  
  
"Is canceled," ended Kai.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!" everyone screamed. You could hear their cry from the lobby, and  
  
possibly outside the hotel.  
  
"It's true. We were their," said Oliver.  
  
"That's not fair! I didn't even get to do one battle," said Sakuya angrily.  
  
"That's what you get when you come into the tournament late," said Emily.  
  
"It's not like that was her fault, Emily," said Ray.  
  
"Anyhow, the plane to America departs tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning," said Michael.  
  
"We're an hour after them," said Kai.  
  
"And 15 minutes after them is us," said Robert.  
  
"You guys go 30 minutes after the Majestics. Kyle and I are going with the Bladebreakers," said  
  
Michaela.  
  
"Why?" asked Christy.  
  
"We have to meet someone there for a little business," said Kyle.  
  
"And you probably don't want us to come, so you two can ha..." Michaela covered Kylee's mouth.  
  
She moved her hand slowly away.  
  
"And you were saying?" said Michaela.  
  
"Oh, nothing," replied Kylee.  
  
"Does everyone have that?" asked Kyle. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, everyone get packing," said Michaela.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"This is it," said Ray. All of the teams were at the airport, and they were about say goodbye to  
  
their friends. The All Starz had already left and now it was the Bladebreaker's turn. The  
  
Bladebreakers and Michaela and Kyle went onto the plane. Kai sat beside Ray. Max beside  
  
Sakuya, and Tyson beside Kenny. It was a smooth ride, but the Bladebreakers hated plane rides.  
  
They rejoiced when they landed.  
  
"We are finally off that plane!" said Tyson as if it was the beginning of the world.  
  
"I guess... but I don't see why you hate it so much," said Michaela.  
  
"Don't hate it so much? You have to be kidding?" said Max.  
  
"Nope. I love plane rides. But let's put that aside and get out of here," said Michaela.  
  
As they walked past the baggage claim, and through customs, a huge crowd awaited them. They  
  
were cheering for them, so Michaela and Kyle blended in the crowd. There were signs saying  
  
'You Rock Bladebreakers!' and other ones that said 'Kai and Ray! You are soo hot!' Of course  
  
they paid no attention to the signs and worrying about the swarms off people crowding around  
  
them, especially Kai and Ray.  
  
"Finally out of that place!" said Ray.  
  
"You're a big thing here, aren't you?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"Oh yea.. the only Beyblading team that got this far," said Max.  
  
"You must be pretty special to them. Anyone can beyblade, but not like pros," said Sakuya.  
  
"That's true. Come on! Let's go to my house!" said Tyson. They grabbed a taxi and went to  
  
Tyson's house, except Kai, who went to his house with Ray, Michaela, Sakuya, and Kyle.  
  
Next Day  
  
RING RING!  
  
Kai was up and he answered the phone. "Hello," he said dully.  
  
"Hey Kai," came a happy, yet worried voice from the phone.  
  
"Alexis?" said Kai.  
  
"You bet it's me. I heard about the tournament, and I know why they canceled it. I'm in hiding in  
  
my home town. The Demolition Boys are trying to find me," said Alexis. Kai remained quiet.  
  
"Kai! You have to come! Please!" said Alexis.  
  
"Hold on. I'll see if I can make it," said Kai.  
  
"Thanks Kai. Call me back later," said Alexis.  
  
They both hung up, and Kai knocked on Michaela and Kyle's room. No answer, so he went in.  
  
"Wake up," he said.  
  
"Kai? What's the matter?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I just got a call from Alexis. She's being hunted down by the Demolitions," said Kai. Michaela  
  
was in shock. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"I'm going to get Ray and Sakuya. You two get ready," said Kai. He walked into Ray's room, and  
  
found him wide awake and already dressed.  
  
"Hey Kai. What's the matter?" asked Ray.  
  
"Just come on," said Kai. Ray followed Kai and Kai tossed him the phone.  
  
"Call Max, Tyson, and Kenny. Tell them to meet us all here. And wake up Sakuya," said Kai. Kai  
  
scurried down the stairs, and did his own thing.  
  
After Ray called the rest of the Bladebreakers, they arrived shortly. Or shall I say, Max and Kenny  
  
arrived shortly and Tyson didn't show up at all.  
  
"I told Tyson to come, and he said he'd come, but he didn't come," said Ray. Michaela told  
  
everyone that Kai told her earlier.  
  
"Poor Alexis. She must be scared. We have to go and rescue her!" said Max.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Ray.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"And here's there's the ride to the airport," said Kai, joining them. Everyone ran upstairs for their  
  
backpacks and rushed out of the house to the airport.  
  
"What about Tyson?" asked Ray, while running into the airport.  
  
"We'll just have to leave him. If he's late, he misses the flight," said Sakuya. They got onto the  
  
airplane and after almost 3 hours, they were off the plane. Kai took out his cell phone, and dialed  
  
Alexis' number.  
  
"Hello," she whispered.  
  
"Alexis.. I'm in you town. Where are you?" asked Kai.  
  
"Go to my house. Michaela knows where it is," said Alexis.  
  
"How did you know..." Alexis hung up.  
  
"She says to go to her house," said Kai.  
  
"I'll lead the way," said Michaela.  
  
They arrived at Alexis' house, but still no sign of Alexis.  
  
"Hey Michaela! Huh? What is everyone doing here?" Jason was riding his bike through the  
  
neighbourhood and he saw a large crowd in front of his home.  
  
"They're here for me." Alexis was behind Jason, smiling.  
  
"Oh, you mean the Dem.." Jason was cut off by a sound off a stampede of people coming towards  
  
them.  
  
"Everyone inside!" said Alexis.  
  
They all ran inside before the Demolition Boys saw them.  
  
"That was close. Too close," said Ray.  
  
"I've got a question. How are we going to get everyone somewhere to sleep.. never mind sitting  
  
somewhere," said Jason.  
  
"Michaela and Kyle. Do you think you can take some of them?" asked Alexis.  
  
"That's fine with me. It's just my mom and dad," said Kyle.  
  
"Same here," said Michaela.  
  
Michaela and Kyle's parents said it was okay. Everyone split to different houses and slept there.  
  
Kai was with Alexis in her bed. "Back here again," said Alexis, resting her head against Kai's  
  
stomach.  
  
"I guess," replied Kai, dully.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. Tala and Spencer have been tracking me down for a while now. I need  
  
some rest. Kai, did I tell you that.. that your grandfather is here?" asked Alexis.  
  
"I'll never call him Grandfather again. Not anymore at least," said Kai plainly.  
  
"Good night Kai," said Alexis, not having anything else to say to him. 


	16. Secret Hideout!

Chapter 16: Secret Hideout!  
  
Alexis woke up after a perfect night's rest. Still resting on Kai, who was wide awake, she sat up  
  
and greeted the morning.  
  
"Hi Kai! Hello Sun!" she chirped, stretching.  
  
"You're obviously in a good mood, for a girl being chased," said Kai.  
  
"Now that remark just ruined my morning," said Alexis, a little angry at Kai.  
  
Kai just smirked.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to prepare for it. Let's get changed and see if Ray and Sakuya are awake,"  
  
said Alexis, jumping out of bed.  
  
They both got changed. Alexis was wearing her BladeBreaker t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Kai  
  
was wearing his usual.  
  
Ray and Sakuya were awake too, already dressed.  
  
"Good Morning!" said Sakuya, who was reading a book.  
  
She put down the book.  
  
"What's the game plan for today?" asked Ray.  
  
"Chase after Biovolt and knock 'em dead!" said Alexis.  
  
"Okay... maybe not dead, but I'm pretty sure we can make them leave Alexis alone," said Sakuya.  
  
"Anything to say Kai?" asked Ray.  
  
"Let's go get the others," said Kai.  
  
"We've got a problem," said Sakuya, looking out the window. There were some of the Demolition  
  
Boys climbing up some rope attached to the window.  
  
"They do that every morning, and you know what you do?" said Alexis. She opened the window,  
  
and threw off the rope. BANG!! The Demolition Boys landed on the ground.  
  
"1.2.3. Retreat," said Alexis.  
  
"RETREAT!!" cried one of the Demolition Boys.  
  
"We better get out of here quick. They'll come back," said Alexis.  
  
She rushed out of the house like a wild cat catching her prey, followed by the others as they  
  
scurried after her.  
  
"Come on! We have to hurry!" shouted Alexis, "I'm going to a friend's house where we will meet  
  
all of the Lightning Saix!"  
  
The reached a house not far away from Alexis' house.  
  
"Personal Password?" said a machine that looked more like an intercom.  
  
"AlexStar," she said quietly into the machine.  
  
"Opening gate for codename AlexStar," said the machine.  
  
The gates opened and Alexis, Kai, Sakuya and Ray enter the premises.  
  
"Alex Star? What was that about?" asked Ray, looking at the big house that they were  
  
approaching.  
  
"Well, to get into her house, you have to have a password and the computer is voice activated. So  
  
you could go saying my password, but without my voice, you'd be beaten up like never before,"  
  
said Alexis.  
  
Alexis opened one of the double doors and everyone went in. The house looked like a mansion.  
  
Very clean and fancy artwork and pottery all over the place.  
  
"Rena! Kite!" screamed Alexis.  
  
"Hey Alexis! Everyone else is here. Come on up, and bring your friends too," said one girl with  
  
light brown hair and blonde highlights.  
  
They all ventured up the stairs (which took a very long time) and into the room the girl was  
  
pointing to.  
  
"Hey! You guys finally arrived. Alexis, you are so tardy, you know that," said Kylee, sitting in  
  
Max's lap. Alexis nodded her head with a gentle smile.  
  
"What are we going to do today, and I know it has to do with those Demolition Boys," said  
  
another girl that looked like the other girls twin.  
  
"Oh, and I forgot to introduce you to them, right? Umm... which one is Rena and which one is  
  
Kite... That's what I need to know first," said Alexis, quizzically for not knowing the two twins  
  
apart.  
  
"I'm Kite," said one with a pink top and blue jeans on.  
  
"And I'm Rena," said the other with a blue top and blue jeans.  
  
"That's Ray, Sakuya and Kai," said Alexis.  
  
"Oh, so you're Kai. We've heard a lot about you just now," said Rena, swinging in front of him, as  
  
he had himself braced against the wall, with his arms folded and eyes closed.  
  
"Just as described too," giggled Kite.  
  
"We're bound to run into some Demolition's by the end of the day, so let's make this quick," said  
  
Michaela. Alexis' stomach grumbled.  
  
"Sorry, we had to rush out of the house. Can we get something to eat first?" asked Alexis.  
  
"You're now sounding like Tyson. We left him in Japan," said Kai, in annoyance.  
  
"Well sorry for being hungry," said Alexis.  
  
"Come on Kai. I'm a little hungry too. And if we are expected to run all day, we're going to have  
  
to get a full stomach to last the rest of the morning," said Ray.  
  
"Fine," replied Kai, briefly.  
  
After getting a filling breakfast they got the BladeBreaker headset walkie-talkies and ran around  
  
town. Alexis, Kai, Michaela, and Kyle went together. Max, Kylee, Jason, and Christy went in  
  
another group, and Mark, Ray, Katie, Kite and Rena in the last one.  
  
"Kai to Ray, what's going on so far?" said Kai into the headset.  
  
"Fighting off some Demolition Boys. That's all," replied Ray.  
  
"Max, what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Same thing as Ray. They keep asking us where Alexis is, but not like we're going to tell them,"  
  
said Max.   
  
"Okay. Whatever you guys do, try to stay out of as much trouble as possible. We're not going to  
  
bail you out of Chinese Jail!" said Alexis, into her headset. (Which is actually Tyson's because  
  
Sakuya's using her old one)  
  
"They are really strict. Even if we bail them out of jail, they'll probably be dead!" said Sakuya.  
  
"That's true," replied Alexis, punching one of the Demolition Boys.  
  
"Come on! We've got to get somewhere safe for now!" said Kyle.  
  
"I know where they will never find us! Remember the clubhouse that we had when we were kids?  
  
Now is the time to use it!" said Michaela.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Sakuya.  
  
"A couple roof tops from here. We just have to jump roof to roof," said Kyle.  
  
"Are you crazy!?!? Not everyone can do that!!" screamed Sakuya.  
  
"It's that building over there!" said Michaela. Kyle picked up Sakuya in his arms and jumped.   
  
"Whoa. This is kind of fun," said Sakuya.  
  
"That's because you're not doing any work," said Kyle.  
  
"Up ahead!" said Michaela.  
  
In a tall tree was a small wooden tree house. They arrived at the tree house and Kyle put Sakuya  
  
down. Everyone sat down.  
  
"How did we do that when we were kids?" asked Kyle, out of breath.  
  
"Maybe because we were not being chased by Demolition Boys then," said Michaela, resting her  
  
head against Kyle's shoulder.  
  
"Kai, you don't seem out of breath or tired, or showing any sign of ever doing anything  
  
what-so-ever," said Sakuya.  
  
"I guess," muttered Kai.  
  
"Anyways, let's get back to the Demolition Boys. Let's tell everyone to come over here," said  
  
Michaela. Alexis told everyone to meet at the tree house.  
  
"It's been awhile since we've been here. I can't believe I still remember the location," said Kylee.  
  
"Yea. It's almost been a full 3 years. Anyways, back to the problem. They are only going to send  
  
Tala and Voltaire if they spot Alexis alone. We can't risk that though, can we?" said Jason.  
  
Everyone looked at Alexis.  
  
"I'm okay with it," said Alexis, "But firstly, I want to figure out what they are doing. Why are they  
  
chasing me? For all I know, I could have won one million dollars. We have no info on what  
  
exactly they are doing!"   
  
"That's a good point but... huh... someone's outside," said Michaela.  
  
Everyone peaked outside and looked down. There was Tala and Voltaire sitting under a tree,  
  
taking a rest. 


	17. Plot of Defeat

Chapter 17:   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rena, Kite, Alexis, Sakuya and all the Lightning Saix. Everyone else is  
  
owned by Beyblade.   
  
They looked down to see Tala and Voltaire sitting under the tree.  
  
"Have they found her yet?" asked Voltaire.  
  
"Not yet. I've heard rumors that Kai is here protecting her. How's the plan going to work?" asked  
  
Tala.  
  
"Once we find them both, we'll split them a part and get rid of the girl," replied Voltaire.  
  
"Did you hear that? It sound like they want to kill you Alexis!!" whispered Rena.  
  
"They hate me that much," said Alexis.  
  
"I've got a plan. I'll distract them while you guys escape. Jump from roof to roof and we'll meet  
  
back at Kite and Rena's place," said Kai.  
  
"How are you going to get in?" asked Rena.  
  
"I'll find a way," said Kai.  
  
"I'll come too. I've got a password," said Kyle. They jumped from the branch and ran.   
  
"What?! Where'd they come from?!" screeched Voltaire.  
  
Tala raced after them. Voltaire followed, walking after them. Everyone jumped for it. Jason took  
  
Sakuya in his arms and jumped. He didn't make it. Voltaire was right in front of them.  
  
"Well, I think I'll take you and keep you," said Voltaire.  
  
A purple glow came from Sakuya's beyblade and a red glow came from Jason's. Their beyblade's  
  
combined.  
  
"Where Legendary Bladers?" said Jason in shock.  
  
This is how to determine whether you're a legendary blader? Sakuya thought back to when they  
  
were in Russia.   
  
Flashback  
  
"Just be lucky you have parents. I'm stuck with my grandfather, who happens to be my worst  
  
enemy," said Kai.  
  
"That's true. I guess I should look on the bright side more than the terrible one. So, what about  
  
Skyzer, and the Legendary Bladers? I wonder if.. if there are more of them... I mean.. I know you  
  
and me are Legendary Bladers, and Max and Kylee.. but what about Tyson, Ray, and Sakuya...  
  
And what if Mariah isn't the legendary blader destined to be with Ray? What if it's someone else?"  
  
said Alexis.  
  
"You ask too many questions.. Now, let's get some sleep," said Kai.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Skyzer must have been the combination of Skyler and Dranzer. Making Kai and Alexis legendary  
  
Bladers, thought Sakuya.  
  
"What shall we call it?" asked Jason.  
  
"We can worry about that later. Let's get rid of this guy," said Sakuya.  
  
Jason took out his launcher.  
  
"Go!" He launched his blade. Voltaire was already gone. He claimed it back, and held it in his  
  
hand.  
  
"Wow. I would have never expected thi..." Jason was cut off by a sudden kiss from Sakuya.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Jason, looking at her, blushing.  
  
"One was that you were talking way too much, and two is that I heard that Legendary Bladers are  
  
meant to be together or something like that," said Sakuya.  
  
"Hey! You two alright? Hey! What's that you're holding Jason?" Kyle came back with Kai.  
  
Jason hid the blade behind his back. "Uhh... nothing..." said Jason with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"You're a horrible liar you know that? Now hand it over," said Kyle, holding out his hand. Jason  
  
sighed and handed him the blade. Kyle smiled.  
  
"Looks like I can't treat you like a little kid anymore."  
  
Jason smirked, and Sakuya hugged him.  
  
"I can just get Sakuya to shut you up," said Kyle.  
  
"Hey!" screamed Jason.  
  
"If you want to hurt me, just try and catch me!" said Kyle. He ran off. Jason followed close behind  
  
him.  
  
"Hey Jason! He has your blade!" screamed Sakuya.  
  
"He has your too," replied Kai briefly.  
  
"KYLE!! GET BACK HERE!" Sakuya raced after them.  
  
Kai just sighed and went after all of them.  
  
Later that Day  
  
"Jason and Sakuya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" The Lightning Saix girls sang.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!! L-E-A-V-E M-E A-L-O-N-E!!!" screamed Jason.  
  
"When did you learn how to spell?" asked Kyle, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"ARG!!!" Jason walked to his bedroom and slammed the door. Around dinner, Kyle came into the  
  
bedroom, closing the door behind him. Jason was asleep. Kyle shook him to make him wake up.  
  
He grumbled. "What?" Jason said rudely.  
  
"Brought you some dinner. You want it?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Thanks," replied Jason.  
  
"You alright?" asked Kyle.  
  
"No. Why does everyone have to make fun of me?" asked Jason.  
  
"You're my brother. That's what I'm supposed to do, aggravate you. Although, you seem to make  
  
me mad more than I do to you," said Kyle.  
  
"I know why you do it, just why does everyone else make fun of me? Just because I'm a legendary  
  
blader? Kylee is, Max is, even Kai and Alexis are. Why do they pick on me out of all of us?" said  
  
Jason. Kyle could see his sad face. He was never usually like this. Kyle remembered that Jason  
  
was always the happy little kid in his childhood, and he still was. No matter what, Jason always  
  
had a smile on his face. He also had a lot of friends too. Now himself on the other hand, was a  
  
complete loner with no friend but Jason, who was the only one who'd actually talk to him.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe because, so many girls wanted to be your girlfriend, you turn them down  
  
and you meet Sakuya, a complete stranger that you've hardly known for a week and all of a  
  
sudden, you accepting her kisses," said Kyle.  
  
"Maybe. Kyle, thanks," replied Jason.  
  
"No problem," said Kyle.  
  
"Now, do you mind helping me up? I've been lying here for too long and now I can't get up!" said  
  
Jason with that smile back on his face. Kyle laughed and held out a hand. Jason took it and pulled  
  
himself up. Kyle ran out of the room, and Jason followed. Everyone had left and were at their  
  
homes.  
  
Tala  
  
"So, those two are the next targets?" asked Tala, at Kyle and Jason's house.  
  
"Yes. They have a special bond that needs a bit of interfering. I want you to start with the eldest,  
  
Kyle. He's got an ego to tamper with," said Voltaire.  
  
"How are we going to get rid of the bond? What about those girls, Sakuya and Michaela? They  
  
will be of some nuisance to us," said Tala.  
  
"Kyle's prized possession is Michaela. Kidnap her and Sakuya. Accuse Jason of taking her and  
  
we'll be all set," said Voltaire. Tala rushed to the job.  
  
The next morning, Ray woke up and went to see Sakuya in her room.  
  
"ALEXIS! KAI! WAKE UP!" Ray ran into the room at top speed.   
  
"Ray? What's going on?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Sakuya. She's not in her room!" said Ray.  
  
"Maybe she's eating breakfast, Ray," said Alexis.  
  
"No! At about this time, Sakuya wakes up and reads a book. She doesn't go for breakfast until  
  
you guys wake up," said Ray.  
  
RING RING!  
  
"Hello?" said Ray, picking up the telephone.  
  
"Who is this! May I please speak to Alexis! It's is an emergency!" screamed a woman.  
  
Ray handed Alexis the phone.  
  
"Hello? Hi Mrs. Lightning! Where's Michaela? Huh! What do you mean you don't know? She  
  
wasn't there when you woke up! Okay! I'll tell him! Byebye!" said Alexis. She hung up the phone  
  
and got out of bed. "Get changed! Hurray!! Ray, since you are already changed, call Kyle and tell  
  
him to call everyone but Michaela to meet and Rena and Kites!"   
  
Everyone met at Rena and Kite's. Everyone looked tired.  
  
"Alright everyone! We've got some bad news! Michaela and Sakuya have been kidnaped," said  
  
Alexis, quickly.  
  
Jason and Kyle's face were in shock. Well, everyone else was too, but you get the picture.  
  
"We are going to look for them! Now, everyone ready. Kyle? Jason? Are you guys up to it?"  
  
asked Alexis, looking worried about their sad faces.  
  
"I just need to talk to Jason alone for a minute," said Kyle. They left the room.  
  
"Sad for two days straight, eh Jason? I'm worried about you. I mean, I've known Michaela all my  
  
life and well, you've known Sakuya for a week. Michaela has always come back to me, but I don't  
  
know about Sakuya. Do you want to do this?" asked Kyle. Jason hugged his brother and began to  
  
cry. "I'll stay here with you, if you don't want to go." He didn't answer. Kyle knew what he had to  
  
do. He took Jason into a bed room. He rested while Kyle went to see the others.  
  
"Guys, Jason isn't feeling to well," said Kyle.  
  
"Alright. We'll look for them, Kyle. And we'll find them, I promise," said Alexis. Kyle nodded his  
  
head.  
  
"Good luck. Now I've got to get back to Jason. See yea!" Kyle hurried back to Jason. While  
  
everyone else split up and searched.  
  
"So Jason. They're going to find them. So what do you want to do now?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Umm.. I believe this is the time you tell me to stay strong and not to lose hope," said Jason with  
  
a smile.  
  
"I've done that speech 50 times Jason. You must know it off by heart," said Kyle.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"LET US GO!" screamed Michaela. Herself and Sakuya were tied together with a rope. Voltaire  
  
approached her.  
  
"This will defiantly get that little girl to come. She's all I want anyways. My grandson is of no  
  
importance yet. That little girl is such a annoyance," said Voltaire. Michaela kneed him in the  
  
stomach.  
  
"Listen girl! You better cut that out, or else, you're not getting out of here," said Tala.  
  
"Make me," replied Michaela with an attitude in her voice. Tala was raged with anger. Sakuya  
  
closed her eyes. She was in deep thought. What will happen next? Oh, Alexis, please do not  
  
come.  
  
Jason shot open his eyes from deep slumber. He shook Kyle to wake him up.  
  
"Ahh! Jason, quit it! What's the matter?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I could hear her thoughts Kyle. Sakuya's thoughts. She doesn't want Alexis to go and find  
  
them.." Jason stopped and his face lit up. He rubbed his hands together happily. "Guess what. I  
  
just figured out where Sakuya is."  
  
The two boys go out of the house and ran. Sakuya. Think. Where are you?   
  
Sakuya heard his call. I don't know. It's Voltaire. Find Alexis. Make sure she doesn't come. She's  
  
in grave danger, thought Sakuya.  
  
Sorry Saku. I'm coming right now whether you like it or not. Now tell me, where are you?  
  
It looks like a headquarters. There are computers with everyone else on camera. And it looks like  
  
Alexis and Kai aren't far! thought Sakuya.  
  
"Headquarters.. headquarters.. headquarters..." thought Jason aloud.  
  
"Old parliament building, duh," said Kyle. The two boys entered the camera area.  
  
"Lightning Speed is all we need now," said Kyle. They both ran the speed of light. No one could  
  
see them. The cameras couldn't catch up.  
  
"Hurry! This way!" They pasted multiple guards, and entered the building.  
  
Voltaire  
  
"Something causing the cameras to go berserk! It's odd because nothing's there," said Spencer.  
  
Voltaire looked at Michaela, and went to her again.  
  
"I know you know what's happening to the cameras, now tell or else," said Voltaire. Michaela  
  
stayed silent.  
  
"TELL!" screamed Voltaire. Michaela shook her head. Now, Voltaire was raging with anger.  
  
"TELL NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO HURT THE OTHER GIRL!!" screamed Voltaire  
  
even louder than before.  
  
"I dare you to try," said Sakuya. Tala approached her. He untied her.  
  
"I'll take you with me," said Tala, embracing her in his arms. Sakuya squirmed, trying to break  
  
free of Tala's grip.  
  
"HEY!!" Jason arrived on the scene with Kyle. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!! OR  
  
ELSE.. 0R ELSE.." Jason's voice died down. "Actually, I'm not sure what's come after the 'or  
  
else' part yet," he said rubbing the back of his head. Tala starred at him and laughed.  
  
"I think we came here to get the girls and go Jason," said Kyle.  
  
"Whoops! Kinda forgot about that!" said Jason.  
  
"JASON!!!" screamed Michaela.  
  
"Where's Sakuya?" said Jason, noticing that Sakuya was no longer with Michaela.  
  
"I'll tell you if you win," said Tala.  
  
Jason and Kyle took out their beyblades. Tala and Spencer took out theirs too.  
  
"A beyblade battle it is. Tala and Wolborg and Spencer and Seaborg against Kyle and Blazer and  
  
Jason and Flamer!" Max appeared out of nowhere what-so-ever.  
  
"Hey Max. How did you get here?" asked Michaela  
  
"Kylee thought this place was a good place to start.=D Anyways, 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Everyone launched their beyblades.  
  
"Wolborg! Attack!" Wolborg headed straight to Blazer, but due to the beyblades amazing speed,  
  
Blazer merely dodged it.  
  
"Flamer, Blaze!" said Jason.  
  
Jason's beyblade went on fire. (I mean it, literally) As the blade charged for Seaborg, the dish  
  
began to burn. Flamer touched Seaborg and Seaborg began to turn red then.. BANG! The  
  
beyblade blew up from the heat. Not a single part was left. You couldn't even see the minuscule  
  
dust on the floor. The beyblade and bit beast were gone.  
  
"Wha.. what happened?" said Spencer.  
  
"Heh.. It was easy. Since your bit beast was a fake one, it was simple to destroy it," said Jason,  
  
"Even if it did cost my place in the battle." Jason had his blade in his hand. It was a perfect  
  
condition.  
  
"That's so cool. Now, it Tala would have been as so kind as to untie me, maybe I could have  
  
helped!" a scream came from a speaker.  
  
"Like that will ever happen. Wolborg! Attack!" Wolborg took a direct hit on Blazer and the bit  
  
beast left his blade. Kyle smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling! You just lost your bit beast!" said Tala.  
  
"You'll never break the bond between me and Blazer!" Blazer enter the beyblade again.  
  
"That's impossible!" shrieked Voltaire.  
  
"Oh, It's very possible," said Jason.  
  
"Blazer! Final Radiance!" said Kyle.  
  
A silver light shone from the bit beast. Knocking out Tala. and his blade, like Spencer's,  
  
shattering.  
  
Voltaire stared in amazement. 'These two are stronger than the Demolition Boys! How is it  
  
possible.'  
  
Tala got up. Voltaire and Tala met eye to eye and quickly ran towards Kyle.  
  
"Once I have you, I can easily continue my plan!" said Voltaire eviley.  
  
"Watch out Kyle!" Jason screamed as Tala took him away from Kyle and Michaela.  
  
"Hey! Bring him back!" screamed Kyle in fury. Voltaire was gone.  
  
"Kyle! Listen to me!" said the same voice from the speaker, "Get Michaela and yourself out of  
  
here. Myself and Jason can take care of ourselves. Just go! And don't come back. You will know  
  
the right time to come back."  
  
Michaela and Kyle left and Voltaire watched from a distance, where they could not see him. 


	18. Seperation

Chapter 18: Danger of the Streets!  
  
Tala threw Jason into a dark room.  
  
"OUCH! That hurts!" said Jason.  
  
"Jason?"   
  
Sakuya came out of the shadows and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! That's was not very smart, putting us together. They must have for a reason," said Jason,  
  
looking around.  
  
"Yea, you're right. It's weird. Wouldn't they WANT to separate us?" said Sakuya.  
  
"They would. So, something must be going on here. Hmm," said Jason. The couple sat their  
  
thinking.  
  
Kyle  
  
"AHH!! I'm am going crazy!!" Kyle paced across the room, extremely worried about Jason's  
  
condition. "If they even laid a scratch on him.."  
  
"Kyle! Please! It's Kai and Alexis they want, why would they hurt.." Michaela was cut off, by  
  
Kyle falling onto the bed beside her, in which she was sitting on.   
  
"Come on Kyle! Jason can take care of himself.... I think," said Kylee.  
  
"You're paranoid," said Koji, carelessly.  
  
"Oh please Koji! You have no one younger to take care of!" said Kyle, angrily. Koji just laughed  
  
it off. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!!!" screamed Kyle, furiously.  
  
"Kyle, please. Calm down! Koji, please wait outside," said Michaela. Koji shrugged and left.  
  
"Now Kyle. Stay here and rest. Mark and you girls, get home. We'll talk about this tomorrow.  
  
Good night!" said Michaela. She walked out of the room and waited for everyone to leave.  
  
"Koji, why are you talking like that to Kyle?" asked Michaela.  
  
"He is paranoid. I'm sure they won't lay a pinch on Jason or Sakuya for the matter," said Koji.  
  
"What proof do you have? You never know what they are going to do," said Michaela.  
  
"I know that. I'm leaving," said Koji. Michaela watched silently as Koji left.  
  
"Kyle. Do you want me to stay tonight?" asked Michaela.  
  
"That would be nice," said Kyle. Michaela stayed up very late talking to Kai on the phone.  
  
"Any ideas Kai? We've got to do something!" said Michaela.  
  
"Send Kylee, Max, Ray, Katie, and Christy to get them. They will be enough. I'll bring Alexis over  
  
and we'll stay there for the night," said Kai.  
  
"Alright then," said Michaela.  
  
"After this, it will no longer be safe for us to leave our homes. We'll have to hide in the shadows  
  
for now," said Kai.  
  
"You mean everyone. Even those who are not involved as much? Like Tyson. He's not here, but  
  
are you saying he's also in grave danger?" asked Michaela.  
  
"Uh huh. Ray has notified Tyson. He knows well enough not to leave his home," said Kai.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," said Michaela. She quickly joined with Kyle in bed.  
  
"Did you hear that Kyle? Jason will be back tomorrow. I promise," she said to the already asleep  
  
Kyle. She fell asleep.   
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Hey Alexis! Kai!" said Michaela, answering the door.  
  
"Hey Michaela! Where's Kyle?" asked Alexis.  
  
"We were just in the middle of breakfast. And don't mention anything about Jason. He's in a good  
  
mood," said Michaela.   
  
"I will," said Kai.  
  
"Kai! I mean it!" said Michaela sternly.  
  
"Whatever," replied Kai.  
  
They walked into the kitchen to see Kyle eating his breakfast. He didn't look too happy either.  
  
"Check it out." Kyle threw the newspaper article to Michaela. She read aloud.  
  
"Young boy and girl trapped by the intruders. Jason Thunder and Sakuya Everest were kidnaped  
  
yesterday by the intruders in China...." Michaela stopped there.  
  
"Great now the whole world knows," said Alexis.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Kai.  
  
"Do what normal kids would do on a regular day, and they are dead board," said Michaela.  
  
"We aren't normal though," said Alexis, "We're beyblading stars with uncommon bit beasts that  
  
just so happens to combine with each other."  
  
"That's true, but let's try as hard as we can. Now, I'm going to play on Kyle's Playstation. See ya!"  
  
said Michaela rushing into Kyle's bedroom.  
  
"Michaela! How many times have I told you not to touch it! I just polished it yesterday!  
  
MICHAELA!!" said Kyle, racing after her. Alexis turned to Kai.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" she asked having no idea on what to do.  
  
Kai shrugged. He sat down on the couch. Alexis sat beside him.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," said Alexis. She turned on the tv.  
  
"I other news today, Ja.." She changed channels running into many kid shows, like Barney and so  
  
on. Since it was morning, nothing was on.  
  
"AHH!!I am going to go crazy! There is nothing to do!" she cried.  
  
"Quiet down. It's around lunch, just to tell you," said Kai. Alexis sprang up from her spot on the  
  
couch.  
  
"I know what I can do!" she said. She headed to the kitchen. "I can make some cookies!!!" A  
  
gigantic smile stretched across her face.  
  
One hour Later  
  
Michaela and Kyle returned to see Alexis looking into the oven.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm.. something smells so good!" said Michaela, sniffing the air.  
  
"Ah.. Alexis' baking.. Enlightens our day. Whatcha making Alexis?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies. You can have some now, but they are kind of hot," said Alexis, taking a  
  
spatula and removing the cookies from the tray and onto a plate. They all dug in. No one had  
  
lunch and they were starving. By dinner, the cookies were all gone.  
  
"What's for dinner?" asked Michaela.  
  
"Dinner? You guys just boxed off all 20 cookies! And you're still hungry! You people are starting  
  
to sound like Tyson and Christy. Eat, Eat, EAT!!" said Alexis, pouting.  
  
"You're point?" asked Kyle.  
  
"AHH!! You people drive me crazy!" said Alexis.  
  
"Fine then. I'll help you," said Michaela. They walked to the kitchen, and made some pasta. They  
  
ate in silence.  
  
Around midnight, everyone was getting ready for bed Suddenly, the door slammed open and two  
  
soaked figure stepped out of the rain and into the house.  
  
"Nasty Demolitions!! One day!! OoOo!!!" said a male voice.  
  
"Come on, Jason. Let's get out of these clothes," said a female voice.  
  
"Who's there?" said Kyle from the bedroom.  
  
"Kyle!! It's me!" said Jason, in his usual loud voice.  
  
Unison voices screamed back at him. "BE QUIET!!" (which is Michaela, Kai, and Alexis)  
  
"Sorry!!" he said loudly.  
  
"Jason! What did we tell you!" said Michaela.  
  
"People are trying to sleep!" said Alexis.  
  
"Then,.. how come your standing up, instead of in bed," said Jason. Looking at the two  
  
girls.(Whoops.. guess I should say what they are wearing=P)  
  
Alexis wore a baby blue tube top and her Bladebreaker sleeping pants. Michaela wore almost the  
  
same, but she had a pink tube top and a pink sleep pants to match it. Kai and Kyle had pretty  
  
much the same on except Kai had his Bladebreaker T-Shirt and his sleep pants, while Kyle was  
  
wearing a black t-shirt and a black sleep pants.   
  
"Guys, you'll never believe what happened to Ray," said Sakuya, "But first, I'm going to take a  
  
bath."  
  
"I'll show you where I put your clothes," said Alexis.  
  
"Kyle, can I.."   
  
"Go on," said Kyle, knowing he was asking to use his bathroom.  
  
An hour later  
  
"Now, on with the Story. Ray and Katie are legendary bladers. While they were both battling Tala  
  
and Brian. Their blades combined. The Legendary Blader are popping like you wouldn't imagine,"  
  
said Sakuya.  
  
"Another couple. Wow. I think that's all the Bladebreakers. At least in Kai's book," said Alexis.  
  
Kai nodded his head, and Jason choked on some water because he was laughing.  
  
"So. What do we do now?" asked Jason.  
  
"Oh, and did we tell you our rules for going out?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Uhh.. look both ways before crossing the street?" said Jason quizzically.  
  
"NOT THOSE RULES!!" raged Kyle.  
  
"Sorry," said Jason, frightened.  
  
"We can no longer go onto the streets without being in the shadows. The Demolition Boys are  
  
tracking us down," said Kyle.  
  
"Then, why don't they just knock on our door and capture us," said Jason.  
  
"He's got a good point," said Michaela. Everyone starred at Kyle.  
  
"I don't know!!" said Kyle.  
  
Everyone got a good nights sleep, which is good, because the day ahead of them will be a very  
  
bad one. 


	19. The End!

Chapter 19:   
  
Alexis' POV  
  
Alexis woke up beside Kai, like every other morning. It was easy to guess, unless he leaves before  
  
I wake up. Wait.. I forgot, he can't leave!! No wonder. I rose out of bed and slipped on my  
  
slippers, brushed my hair and then my teeth and went to make breakfast.   
  
"Almost done!" I said to myself. Just then, I could hear footsteps. "Morning Jason!" I said  
  
automatically. Jason sniffed the air, filled with the scent of a warm breakfast.  
  
"I usually have cereal for breakfast, but I guess not today!" he said with his famous smile.  
  
"If you want cereal, you can have it. I'll just eat all of this by myself," said Alexis, flipping a  
  
pancake.  
  
"Even if I wanted cereal you'd never be able to eat all of that!" said Jason.  
  
"Morning!" Michaela yawned while entering the room. She took a seat beside Jason on a bar stool  
  
near the kitchen counter. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Morning! I was just finishing up some pancakes, and we are in big trouble for the day."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Kai stepped into the room.  
  
End on POV  
  
"Told ya!" Alexis said, sticking out her tongue. "This letter came in the mail. The Demolition  
  
Boys know exactly where we are and if we don't get to that park a block down by noon, they'll  
  
hunt us down," said Alexis.  
  
"And you say that as if it's nothing!" said Jason, as he sprang up from his bar stool almost falling  
  
to the ground. Alexis nodded. "WHAT????!!!!"   
  
"Thanks for the wake up Jason!!" said Kyle angrily and sleepily at the same time.  
  
"Opps! AHHHH!!" Jason ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Kyle out ran him and tackled him  
  
onto the floor.  
  
"They're very rough aren't they," said Sakuya.  
  
"They've always been like that. It's actually kind of fun to watch," said Michaela.  
  
"Don't they ever get hurt?" asked Sakuya, watching another punch hit Jason, but Jason dodged it.  
  
"Yup. That's the fun of it," said Alexis, "but don't worry, we've never had to rush them to the  
  
hospital.. in the next town."  
  
"In the next town! You're kidding me!! So, if they do get hurt, we'll have to go into the next town  
  
to heal them!!" said Sakuya.  
  
"You bet! Done yet?" asked Alexis.   
  
"I think so," said Kyle, getting off the floor, and Jason squirming in the corner of the room. Jason  
  
got up, and put on his happy face again, and threw himself on the couch.   
  
"So, breakfast is pancakes! Let's eat! I'm starved!" said Jason.  
  
"You sound like we don't feed you!" said Sakuya.  
  
"Well, I was starved all yesterday!" said Jason.   
  
"That is true. I guess," said Sakuya.  
  
RING RING!  
  
Michaela picked up the phone. "Hello!"  
  
"Hey! It's Katie! How is everyone?" asked Katie. Michaela put on speaker phone.  
  
"Everyone doing fine," said Michaela.  
  
"Ditto! We were just about to come over!" said Katie.  
  
"WOHOO!! We're getting more company!" said Jason.  
  
"Jason! Be quiet! We hardly have any room for ourselves! How are we going to handle  
  
everyone!" said Kyle.  
  
"That's true. Hey wait! We have to get to the park by noon, right?" said Jason.   
  
"Katie, tell everyone, Ventura Park at 11:45! See yea!" said Michaela.  
  
"O.." Kyle turned of the phone.  
  
"Thanks. Now we don't have to hear Katie talk all day! Let's get changed," said Michaela.  
  
"Those guys are in major danger! Wait, so are we!" said Alexis, putting on a white tube top with  
  
invisible straps.  
  
"I hope you didn't realize that just now," said Michaela, zipping up the side on her orange tank  
  
top.  
  
"I didn't!" said Alexis.  
  
Sakuya sat on the Jason's bed and watched the girls argue.   
  
"Hey Sakuya! Who do you.. Are you feeling alright?" asked Michaela, starring at Sakuya's pale  
  
face.  
  
"I..I.." Her voice was faint. It became fainter every time she moved her lips.  
  
"Sakuya!!! Jason! Kyle! Kai! Get up here!!" They boys rushed in. Jason rushed over to her.  
  
"Hey! Is she alright?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I don't know. She's scarcely breathing. We have to get her to the hospital!" said Michaela.  
  
"We have to get to the park though! We'll never make it in time if we go! They'll want all of us  
  
there! Well, I know they'll want myself and Kai, and Michaela and Kyle. That means that the only  
  
person who is available is.." Alexis turned to Jason.  
  
"I'm on it. Don't worry," said Jason, picking up Sakuya on his back.  
  
"You're not fast enough! You might not make it! She needs to get there fast!" said Michaela.  
  
"Actually.." everyone faced Kai. "Since she's not used to a really fast speed, Jason will be fine,  
  
unless you want to give the girl whiplash."  
  
"Good point. Go Jason," said Kyle. Her life is up to you know Jason, you can do it! thought Kyle.  
  
"We have to go to the park. Come on! And let's try not to worry about Jason and Sakuya," said  
  
Alexis.  
  
Park  
  
"Where are they?" asked Alexis, impatiently. They had been waiting from about half-an-hour past  
  
noon.   
  
"Look up," said Kai. Everyone looked into the tree they were all standing under.   
  
"You knew that they were up there all that time!" said Kylee, scrambling from under the tree, like  
  
everyone else.  
  
"Of course. I'm not the thick headed," said Kai.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying we are!" asked Michaela.  
  
Kai took out his beyblade. Tala shot his beyblade from the tree, and the two boys went into an all  
  
out war.  
  
"I'll focus on the girl," said Bryan.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" said Ray, blocking Alexis with his arm. He remembered what happened to  
  
him, and he'd never want that same thing to happen to Alexis.  
  
"I want a new challenge, not you," said Bryan.  
  
"I'll be fine, Ray. Let me take him on," said Alexis.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ray, putting down his arm.  
  
Alexis nodded. Kyle took on Spencer and Michaela with Ian. They both managed to beat Ian and  
  
Spencer, but Alexis and Kai remained battling.   
  
"Hey Girlie! Just to tell you, I CAN SEE YOUR BLADE!"   
  
"FUNNY I CAN TOO!" Stupid Glare! If I could block the sun, this battle would have been over!  
  
Alexis took out a pair of dark blue sunglasses.  
  
She's going to use it! This attack will destroy her blade, Skyler, Kai's blade and Dranzer. But on  
  
the other hand it will also destroy Tala's blade and Wolborg, with the added bonus of being sent  
  
to the hospital, and Bryan's blade and bitbeast, also sending him to the hospital! thought Kyle.  
  
The sunglasses were actually a computer built into her sunglasses. The letters and numbers were  
  
invisible to the opponent, but she could see them perfectly.  
  
"What are you doing!?" snapped Bryan.  
  
"Blocking out the sun and cooking up your worst nightmare!" said Alexis."70..80..90.. Skyler! Do  
  
it!" Alexis' blade jumped into the air.  
  
"Kai, fall back." Kai stepped back and his blade followed him.  
  
"Skyler! Oblivion!" It became pitch black for Tala and Bryan, and to the ground they went. Alexis  
  
the same only Kyle was there to catch her.  
  
"Oblivion. Skyler's Dark Magic attack. Releases the bit beast from the opponent or opponents  
  
beyblade, destroys the blade, and put them in a coma, in exchange for a life, a soul, or a heart.  
  
This is the first time using it. Alexis would be dead," said Kyle. Everyone was shocked.   
  
"What do you mean 'would be dead'?" asked Kai.  
  
"She should be died but, she's breathing. Don't ask why," said Kyle.  
  
Everyone was back to normal. They took Alexis to recover in Kyle and Jason's house.  
  
"We're back!" said Jason, marching into the house, followed by Sakuya.  
  
"Sakuya! You're alright! What happened to you?" asked Michaela.  
  
"There was a sleeping drug in that orange juice that I drank this morning. They think it was  
  
planted in the orange that Alexis bought from the store to make orange juice this morning," said  
  
Sakuya.  
  
"They think it was Biovolt who planted the orange, but no need to worry, it doesn't do anything  
  
but make you sleep," said Jason.  
  
"Bye! We'll see you soon!" said the Bladebreakers leaving China.  
  
"We'll see you soon!" 


End file.
